Secret Of The Dark Dog Demon
by Anonomous Soul
Summary: Inuyasha is the new kid at his High school he meets Kagome, Miroku and Sango but their friendship is quickly destroyed by Kikyo, And why does Inuyasha get the feeling Sesshomaru is hiding somthing important from him? what happens when Inu no Taisho meets his son again after nearly twenty years. Lemons! not sure how many but definitely more then one ;)
1. A New Friend

This is my first story in a long time ill be updating as soon as I can as often as I can id like to carry this story out as long as possible so help to keep me motivated Id appreciate some constructive criticism and definitely reviews thanks a lot now ill try to stay quite for the majority of the story for you guys hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the majority of the characters in this story and nor will I ever so I will not repeat this.

Today was going to be a new start for a young teenage Half demon Inuyasha; He was 18 a senior in high school with long silver hair and dog ears on top of his head he had just moved out of his parent's house now he's living in Tokyo with his older brother, a new city and a new school. Early that morning Inuyasha woke up to the alarm he had set the following night he quickly got dressed grabbed his bag and ran out to his car.

"Fuck, I'm gonna be late" he said throwing his bag in the back seat. he pulled up to school just as the bell rang and walked straight to the main office.

"I'm the new student Inuyasha Taisho" he stated seeming to pay no attention to the office lady what so ever as he spoke.

"Heres your schedule" said the chunky office lady apparently returning his attitude. he took the schedule and walked around until he found his class he walked in and went up to the teacher.

"I'm the new kid where do I sit" Inuyasha said coolly.

"You come to my class late on your first day and walk in with an attitude..." he was cut off by a laughing sound made from the back of the room. "Perfect you may sit next to Miss Higarashi."the teacher said glaring in the direction of a beautiful raven haired girl who was rudely laughing loudly.

"Awe man come on are you kidding me" Kagome whined

"You may sit next to Kagome Inuyasha you both should get to know each other" the teacher said smirking. Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome who was sitting with another boy behind her and a girl on her right. The teacher began giving a speech and quickly forgot about Inuyasha's interruption.

Inuyasha seemed to notice that all class the girl in the very front of the class kept turning around and staring at him. He quickly learned her name was Kikyo when the teacher called on her she seemed to always have her hand up and have some kind of comment on everything. He had to admit she was hot and seemed to be one of the more popular girls. the boy behind Kagome also noticed her staring and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Hey big boy go for it you never know " Miroku said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Hey who the hell are you" Inuyasha turned around quickly to see Kagome the boy and the other girl all staring at him.

"I'm Miroku" said the boy smiling "and I'm Songo" the girl said happily. Then Kagome turned away from him to look as if she was paying attention to the lesson.

"I'm Kagome as you probably already guessed "she said coolly "so what other classes do you have?" Kagome asked curiously.

(Inuyasha's thoughts)

wow something about her just glows she has great skin, beautiful eyes and a great body she's really pretty maybe as pretty as the other girl."

"Ehem Inuyasha can I see your schedule?" Kagome said a little annoyed.

"Uhm uh oh yea sure here it is" Inuyasha said handing her a small piece of paper.

"oh we have every single class together and lunch you should sit with us?" Kagome asked while noticing his big amber eyes.

"Ok sure" Inuyasha agreed just as the end of period bell rung loudly. All the students piled into the halls Inuyasha and Kagome walked together seeing how they had the same class. They walked into history and Inuyasha smirked when he saw a short raven haired young teacher that he recognized to be his soon to be sister in law Rin. Inuyasha sat down in the back next to Kagome. Rin turned around to face the class and her heart dropped when she saw Inuyasha sitting in the back leaning on his chair smirking.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Rin asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"Well it turns out I'm in your history class" Inuyasha said holding back a laugh.

"You know the history teacher?" Kagome said looking confused.

"Yea she's my sister in law I live with her" Inuyasha said still smiling evilly. the rest of the day up to lunch was pretty good Kagome showed him where all his classes were and it seemed Kikyo was also in all of his classes and in each one he noticed her staring at him . He and Kagome seemed to get along alright and were having fun talking threw every class this girl interested Inuyasha she wasn't like other girls she did things that other girls wouldn't she sat back relaxed didn't do her work and talked about whatever all day. When lunch finally came around Inuyasha and Kagome both sat down across from Miroku and Songo still laughing about something.

"I see you guys got off on the right foot today you seem to like each other" Songo said smiling. it was true Inuyasha was beginning to like this girl she was pretty and fun and energetic and Kagome without realizing it had slowly decided that his appearance was above that of most guys in the school but without thinking she quickly replied.

"EW no I don't like him Songo I'm just being friendly jeeze just trying to make a new friend" Kagome spit out.

"Yea what she said were just friends" Inuyasha hurriedly said after wards.

The rest of the day went smoothly all the friends hung out and had a good time Inuyasha had been happily accepted into their group. for the next few weeks they all became close hanging out together inside and outside of school Inuyasha especially became close with Kagome becoming almost best of friends instantly pulling pranks together hanging out together going on dates but not calling them dates because they refused to admit that they liked each other. But they told each other everything except few secrets they kept to themselves. Towards the end of one of these not dates at the movies where Inuyasha had taken Kagome to see the new fast and furious movie.

"Wow Inuyasha that movie was pretty intense." Kagome said laughing having a great time.

"Yea it was pretty cool" Inuyasha said as they walked out of the theater. Just before they made it to his car Kikyo ran up to him quickly.

"Hey Inuyasha what's going on I thought maybe we can go someplace sometime here take my number call me?" Kikyo said really quickly and threw a paper at Inuyasha before running off.

"what the hell was that about." Kagome asked very annoyed at what had just happened.

" how should i know your guess is as good as mine." Inuyasha replied as they got into his car and he drove her home in silence. Inuyasha then went home. Later that night Inuyasha called Kikyo

(Back at Kikyo's house)

Ring ring ring ring "hello?" Kikyo said answering the phone.

"Uhm hi Kikyo? It's Inuyasha I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house and hang out for awhile?" Inuyasha said laying on his bed extremely bored.

"Uh sure Inuyasha where is it?" Kikyo asked happily now smiling on the other end of the phone.

"672 maple grove" Inuyasha replied quickly.

"Ok be right there" click...Kikyo hung up and hurried over to Inuyasha's When she got there she was surprised to see the size of his house it was huge she walked up to the door and knocked. The door was answered by a tall man with long silver hair that was similar to Inuyasha but looked older.

"Hello how may I help you Miss'" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Uhm I'm here to see Inuyasha" Kikyo said shyly.

"One second" Sesshomaru said as he turned around soon after Inuyasha opened the door.

"Hey Kikyo what's up" Inuyasha said while shutting the door and standing near her.

"Not much i didn't realize you came from such a wealthy family" Kikyo said in awe while looking amongst the giant house.

"Yea I moved here with my brother not too long ago he owns the whole thing" Inuyasha said not paying much attention to the house. "So let's get out of here what do you want to do?" Inuyasha asked her trying to get away from the subject quickly.

"Uhm I don't know how about we go get ice cream?" Kikyo suggested.

"Sounds great" Inuyasha agreed. They went out to get ice cream after they ordered they sat in the ice cream shop and ate it there.

"So I notice you stair allot during class" Inuyasha said trying to bring out that she likes him and make it open.

"Oh Uhm sorry about that" Kikyo said turning very red. "I just can't help it when I see a hot guy" she said smiling. Inuyasha looked at her surprised at how forward she was when she had said that he had jumped a little and got a little ice cream on his chin.

"Shit" Inuyasha said now embarrassed about the ice cream on his chin.

"It's OK ill getting it" Kikyo said laughing and leaning in and licking it off his face. Inuyasha didn't know what to do he felt helpless but didn't seem to want to stop her even if he could she moved up closer and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away she left a wide eyed surprised Inuyasha sitting there. They quickly got out of the ice cream shop and went back to Inuyasha's car where Kikyo continued to climb over him and kiss him in the car. At this point Inuyasha couldn't even pretend to resist and kissed back after a few minutes they broke apart both out of breath.

Inuyasha takes a deep breath "wow" he said while smiling up at Kikyo

"wow what" she said grinning back as she kissed him one more time then moved back over into her seat the rest of the ride to drop Kikyo off at home was quite till they got to her house Inuyasha shut the car off and turned to her.

"So Uhm Kikyo I was thinking maybe you'd want to uhm be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked unsure of exactly how to say it. Kikyo looked at him quickly smiled and said

"Sure I'd love to" before giving him a quick kiss and getting out of the car and going inside. Inuyasha sat there speechless started the car and drove home. Where he laid down and fell asleep quickly. The next morning at school he was walking with Kagome to history when Kikyo ran in between them and gave Inuyasha a hug and then to Kagome's complete amazement a kiss directly on the lips. Kagome stood there stunned.

"come on inu baby lets go to class" Kikyo said while slightly dragging him by the hand Kagome astonished at what she was seeing slowly followed when she entered the class Inuyasha was sitting next to Kikyo and there was a seat on the side of him which he motioned for her to sit in but instead she walked passed him and sat in a seat by herself in the very back. At the beginning of lunch Inuyasha approached Kagome Songo and Miroku as usual.

"Hey Inuyasha what you been up to?" Miroku asked while grabbing his lunch.

"Not much" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome

"Yea not much except kissing sluts and hanging around with hoes" Kagome said angrily.

"What?" Inuyasha said loudly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Kikyo" Kagome said angrily. Songo and Miroku both gasped at the mention of this.

"WHAAAAAT?" Songo screamed. "What is wrong with you Inuyasha she just uses every boy for something and she's only using you we all can't stand her how could you do something like that?"

"Well she seems fine with me" Inuyasha said while shrugging his shoulders "and it's easy to do she is my girlfriend" at that moment Kagome flipped she started screaming and yelling and poor Inuyasha didn't stand a chance.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOUR TAKING HER OVER US SHES JUST USING YOU TO GET SOMTHING LIKE SHE ALWAYS DOES IF THATS HOW YOU TREAT FRIENDS THEN FINE YOU CAN HAVE HER!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Before her Miroku and Songo marched off. Inuyasha was completely confused he had no idea what just happened all he knew was that Songo Miroku and Kagome weren't talking to him anymore so he went and sat with Kikyo and her friends instead. For the rest of the day Kagome and the others ignored him and he sat with Kikyo.


	2. Sesshomarus Secret

Later that night Inuyasha tried calling Kagome several times he even tried to get a hold of her online but she completely ignored every attempt he made to come in contact with her. so then he thought of another idea.

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Hello?" came Miroku's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Miroku its Inuyasha I need some help." Inuyasha said quickly.

"Uhm I don't think I'm supposed to be talking to you Inuyasha." Miroku said unsure if the girls would

kill him for this or not.

"

Oh suck it up I need you to set it up so I can talk to Kagome." Inuyasha said rushing to the point.

"Inuyasha I don't think she wants to talk to you..." Miroku started unsure of this idea.

"Come on Miroku I need to do this." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Fine..What's the plan." Miroku agreed hesitantly. Later that night Miroku called Songo and came up with the idea that her him and Kagome should go to the carnival tomorrow to cheer up Kagome and Songo thought it was a great idea. so she called Kagome and told her tomorrow they were all going to the carnival. Kagome thought it was a good idea to help get her mind off Inuyasha and get things back to the way they were before he got here. so the next day they all went to the carnival.

"Hey Songo so what do you guys want to do first?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Uhm I was thinking we could do the maze of mirrors." Miroku jumped in.

"Yea that sounds good." Songo agreed. So they headed for the maze of mirrors. they all went inside and began running around trying to find the way out Miroku being sneaky slowly pulled Songo away from Kagome and lead her out leaving Kagome stuck inside.

"Hey guys where'd you go!" Kagome shouted hoping for an answer from one of them. But just then she saw the one person she didn't want to see turn around the corner.

"Hey Kagome can we talk?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome turned around and walked the other way. Inuyasha ran in front of her to stop her.

"Look Kagome I'm sorry I didn't know you guys hated Kikyo I didn't mean to start anything, please forgive me." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Why should I? Just leave me alone I just want things to go back to the way they were before you showed up so just leave." Kagome said harshly.

"Kagome can't we at least be friends I just want all this to stop already you guys are the only people I know here and your my only friends I don't want to lose you guys." Inuyasha said now with his head down.

"I never said you couldn't be friends with Miroku and Songo but I don't know if I want to be friends." Kagome said quietly. "Maybe sometime soon we can fix this and be friends again but we have to give it sometime." with that Kagome turned around and walked out. She continued walking past Miroku and Songo.

"Hey Kagome where are you going!" Songo shouted out.

"Home I bet..." Inuyasha said quietly from behind with his head down.

"What are you doing here?" Songo asked surprised. Inuyasha explained the whole thing to them.

"Hey guys its getting late you guys want to just crash at my house?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Uhm sure" both Songo and Miroku agreed in union. They all went back to Inuyasha's house and sat with Rin and Sesshomaru discussing the current Kagome situation at hand.

"Wow Inuyasha you fucked up." Rin said laughing.

"It's not funny!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Actually little brother it is" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"This is bullshit I knew I shouldn't have told you guys this" Inuyasha scowled.

"Well at least it's an easy fix." Rin said cheerfully.

"What do you mean easy fix she wants nothing to do with Me." Inuyasha said now raising his voice

"well I am your teacher so if I assigned you two to work together on a very important history project she would have to come over and you guys could spend some time together so things become less awkward for her and she don't mind so much." Rin said with a smile.

"Wow Rin that's perfect." Miroku said surprised at how well thought out that was.

"Why thank you Miroku I try" Rin said with a happy smile. While Songo sat there with a blank look thinking to herself (doesn't he still have to break up with Kikyo first?)

(Back at Kagome's.)

Kagome is laying down on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking to herself.

Hmm...I wonder what their all doing now maybe I shouldn't have been in such a rush to leave maybe I should have went with them? I don't know if should give inuyasha another chance though. She thought to herself with a confused look on her face.

"Kagome! come down for supper!" her mother called. Kagome got up and brushed off what she was thinking about and headed down stairs to eat. Meanwhile...

(Back at Inuyasha's)

"Wow Inuyasha this whole big house and nothing to eat in the whole thing." Miroku said with a frown.

"That's because you've already eaten us out of food!" Inuyasha yelled back trying to hold back a laugh.

"This isn't funny Inuyasha this is a real crisis!" Miroku yelled back.

"Your right that isn't funny Songo you'll see what I'm laughing at in a minute." Inuyasha said still smirking.

"Huh.."Songo just spit out as Sesshomaru walked through the living room where they all where and to the kitchen not two minutes later he came out and very calmly walked over to the group of them.

"Who ate EVERYTHING in the whole damn house." he said coldly emphasizing on the word everything. Then he looked at Inuyasha.

"Hey it wasn't me this time! It was Miroku!." Inuyasha said laughing as Sesshomaru hit Miroku over the head.

"Hey I'm only 17! You can't do that!" Miroku yelled in pain.

"Oh yes I can this is my house if you don't remember and that was my food so I'll hit you as much as I feel like." Sesshomaru said while giving him the death stare.

"sessy! be nice to my students!" Rin said while walking into the room. Sesshomaru gave him one last dirty look before leaving and going upstairs.

After a long night of discussing the whole Kagome issue and joking around they finally began to get tired.

"Well guys I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed there's a spare room upstairs with two beds in it you guys can sleep there." Inuyasha said getting up and yawning.

"What! Your making me sleep in the same room as playboy over here?" Songo clearly objecting. But Inuyasha was already gone.

"Ugh oh great this should be fun..." Songo stated sarcastically.

"Yes it should be my love." Miroku repeated while smirking. They both walked upstairs and found their room they each chose a bed and laid down and turned the light out but this night was far from over. Inuyasha was up in his room staring at the phone wondering if he should call her or not. Finally he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring

"Hello?" came Kagome's tired voice from the other end of the phone as she yawned. Inuyasha paused and didn't know what to say.

"Hello?" came Kagome's voice again sounding annoyed.

"Oh uhm hey Kagome whats up?" Inuyasha said quickly.

"oh uhm hey Inuyasha what are you calling this late for?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well I wanted to talk to you Kagome...I thought maybe we could still at least be friends I'm sorry about everything but I've been thinking about you allot and I really do want to just be friends." Inuyasha said all at once.

"Well I've been thinking about it all day to and I don't think I can handle that Inuyasha." Kagome whispered before hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile in Songo's room there was something else going on. Miroku had migrated from his bed to hers and was now on top of her lightly kissing her mouth.

"Miroku stop we can't do this here." Songo said softly pushing him up so she could speak.

"Why not my love we are alone and no one ever uses this room anyway plus there's no one around to see us." Miroku said with a sly grin before he moved down and began kissing her neck softly. Songo couldn't resist she wrapped her arms around his neck and forcefully pulled him down on top of her and began kissing back. She then threw him off of her and sat up panting heavily.

"i don't know what came over me, I'm going to sleep Miroku." Songo said hurriedly and shut off her bed side lamp which was the only source of light left in the room she then laid down and turned around to face away from Miroku. Miroku with a frown on his face laid down on his own bed and stared at Songo's back as he slowly fell asleep.

Back in Sesshomaru's room where he lay with Rin quietly discussing something.

"Sesshomaru how are we supposed to tell him that?" Rin said with a confused and worried look.

"well just come out and tell him it is my house he lives in after all and he deserves to know." Sesshomaru stated like there was nothing to it.

"Sessy how can you expect him to take that, you all have lied to him for so long and just now your going to tell him." Rin said shocked at Sesshomaru's harshness.

"well what do you suggest?" Sesshomaru said not really caring so much for the feelings of his brother. The way he saw it Inuyasha was a big boy and can handle these things, but then again maybe he was wrong...

"well try explaining it all to him before he gets a chance to freak out and don't be an asshole about it like you usually are." Rin replied causing a shocked look on Sesshomaru's face and a big grin to appear on her own.

"me? An asshole? How could you Rin that hurts." Sesshomaru said now grinning himself.

"well maybe if you weren't always picking on your brother I wouldn't assume such things." Rin said turning around putting her back to Sesshomaru and slowly falling asleep while Sesshomaru stood up a little longer until he felt the breath of the girl steady and quite down before allowing himself to fall asleep.


	3. A New Enemy and Somthing Strange

so the next day at school was a little awkward Inuyasha sat with Kikyo near the front of the class she leaned on him and talked all period even though he barley paid any attention. his focus wasn't on his girlfriend like it should have been but somehow found its way to another tall thin girl with long raven black hair. he couldn't help but staring at her he couldn't get her out of his head. Kikyo noticing this tried even harder for his attention.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo whined " did you hear what i said, i asked you if you wanted to come to my birthday party at the end of the month."

"sure can i bring my friends?" Inuyasha asked motioning towards Kagome's group.

"sure all of them except Kagome, i get the feeling she doesn't like me very much." Kikyo said with a small frown on her face.

"Fine i guess that's fair." Inuyasha said staring in Kagome's direction in a slight day dream. Kikyo fully aware of him gawking at the other girl quickly became inpatient and wanted to put and end to this nonsense, after all she was the prettiest most popular girl in school and Kagome was just a nobody.

"Hey Inuyasha wanna spend sometime together after school today?" Kikyo asked loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Sure why not." Inuyasha replied while pretending to pay attention to the teacher because Kagome has turned to look in his direction and he didn't want to be caught staring at her. The next few periods flew by quickly up until history.

Kagome sat in a seat in the very back of the room that was by itself so no one could sit on either side of her. Inuyasha walked in the room Kikyo wasn't there yet so he walked to the back of the room and pulled a desk up directly behind Kagome's, earning a few looks but no one said a thing. So as the class continued Inuyasha sat there bored and alone Kikyo had walked in late with the shadowy looking figure who sat alone in the opposite corner of Inuyasha and Kagome Inuyasha didn't pay to much attention to their entrance because his half demon senses had picked up on a scent that was driving him crazy and he knew to whom it belonged to.

(Inuyasha's thoughts)

"what is it about this girl, I can never seem to take my eyes off her and now her scent alone is enough to arouse me, this has never happened before...HEY snap out of it" Inuyasha yelled at himself while looking off another way. But he couldn't help but look back into her direction.

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

"ugh damn that Inuyasha why did he have to sit directly behind me, well at least he isn't talking to me but still I told him I didn't want to be friends." Kagome said recalling their conversation then she noticed Kikyo and Naraku walk in slightly late. Kikyo sat in the front as usual and naraku sat in the very back opposite her and Inuyasha also as usual. But then Kagome noticed something very unusual Kikyo looked back at naraku and he winked and gave her one of his disgusting smiles and instead of a look of disgust like she would have normally given him she smiled to herself and turned around to face the front of the class. Something was up she could tell but she didn't know what. As the class went on Rin began to assign partners for the next big project that was due next Friday. Kagome hoped that she wouldn't get paired with either Inuyasha or Kikyo she even crossed her fingers.

Rin finally getting around to her began listing off names. "Kikyo you can work with Koga, Ayame you can work with Naraku, and Kagome you can work with Inuyasha."

"no no no no no! of all people why him" Kagome quietly pouted.

"whats wrong with me anyway?" Inuyasha asked from directly behind her with a cocky looking grin on his face. Kagome had completely forgotten he was sitting right behind her when she had said that

"well id tell you but If I did we would never get this done and I just want to get this done and over with so when can we work on it?" Kagome asked ignoring his question completely.

"today is fine I guess if your not busy?" Inuyasha stated while trying to remember if he had anything to do today but nothing could come to mind. "So will you at least let me give you a ride to my house since you don't really have any other way of getting there? That is if your not busy today." Inuyasha asked looking directly into her eyes. She couldn't help but slightly give in especially since he was right she didn't have any other way of getting there and she is free today.

"yes that's fine ill see you after school then." Kagome replied and then turned around. She didn't say another word to him until the end of the day which came rather quickly. "She was walking towards him, he was leaning against his car and she had to admit he did look rather hot from here stand next to his mustang." Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha had just spotted Kagome heading his way when he saw Kikyo doing the same. "Uh-oh" he thought. Both of them reached him at the same time and he was completely speechless. They both stood there looking at each other and then back at Inuyasha.

"what are you doing here?" Kikyo asked Kagome while wrapping her arms around Inuyasha.

"I'm going to Inuyasha's house to do this stupid history project." Kagome said seriously lacking in enthusiasm. Kikyo immediately turned to Inuyasha.

"but Inuyasha you said you would spend time with me today." Kikyo pleaded giving her most innocent look she could muster up.

"sorry Kikyo I have to do this project ill call you tonight?" Inuyasha said with a small smile. Kikyo giggled agreed and nudged Kagome aside as if she had forgotten she was there she kissed Inuyasha and walked away. Kagome looked away and waited for Kikyo to be out of ear shot before mumbling some things about her. Inuyasha opened the car door for her and walked around to his side and got in Kagome was already buckling her seat belt. They drove to Inuyasha's house in complete silence. Inuyasha couldn't help but sneak glances at the girl.

When they got to Inuyasha's house Kagome stared in complete amazement at the size of it and the security gates and beautiful front yard. But she quickly began to act like it was nothing special and she couldn't care less. Just as Inuyasha approached the front door a strange yet somehow familiar scent hung in the air the second he put his hand on the door handle a picture from a reoccurring dream he has been having since he was a little child appeared in his head. It was a tall demon with long black mangy hair going wild in all directions with glowing red eyes and long fangs he had claws like Sesshomaru and himself he even had a set of black dog ears on the top of his head in fact he looked similar to Inuyasha. But what really bothered Inuyasha the most was what hung at his side a sword, but this sword was not **Tetsusaiga** this one was different it sat in its sheath and never came out but Inuyasha could feel something coming from the sword a life force, a demonic life force...one like Inuyasha had never sensed before.

"hey Inuyasha snap out of it already." Kagome called out to him. Inuyasha finally came to. "you've been standing in the same spot for three minutes holding the handle aren't you going to open the door?" Kagome asked curiously.

"oh yea right" Inuyasha replied quickly pushing the door open taking one step inside and halting dead in his tracks. Before him stood the demon from his dream from the image that had just struck his mind not even a minute before. Inuyasha shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but his senses weren't lieing to him there before him stood the very demon that had been haunting his dreams for years with Sesshomaru directly across from him as though they were having a casual conversation. Inuyasha not moving and letting Kagome in looked the demon up and down before turning to Sesshomaru with a look in his eye that not even Sesshomaru had seen before.

"who is this? What is your name demon?" Inuyasha demanded. Never taking his eyes off the tall black haired demon he might have looked slightly older and much more calm with crystal blue eyes instead of the glowing red ones from his dream but there was no mistaking it was the same demon. The demonic aura coming from the strange looking sword at his side was more then Inuyasha needed for convincing.

"its safe Inuyasha, he's a friend of mine." Sesshomaru announced causing a confused look to appear on Inuyasha's face. "why not come in and let the girl behind you in as well and we can explain.

"yea because you have a lot of that to do." Inuyasha said letting Kagome finally walk in and shutting the door behind her. Just then Rin came out from the kitchen.

"hey Kagome could you come help me in the kitchen for a minute and leave the boys to talk." Rin suggested with a bright smile.

"uh sure.. Mrs. kaoru" Kagome said unsure of what to do but received a nod of approval from Inuyasha and went off into the kitchen with Rin

"please call me Rin when were not in school, I have a strong feeling your gonna be around here more often." Rin said with a bright smile on her face.

"Uhm Ok..Rin" Kagome said unsure of what was going on.

"well I guess while they fill Inuyasha in I might as well let you know whats going on, that man out there is Inuyasha's brother." Rin started before being cut off.

"which one? I figured the tall one was his brother or father because they look very similar but the other man with black hair also looks a lot like him?" Kagome spat out totally confused to what was going on.

"oh yea I forgot you never met Sesshomaru, Ok well lets start from the beginning then Sesshomaru is my husband he is Inuyasha's half brother and is much older then him by about a hundred and thirty years I'm sure you know their demons and can live for centuries. But Inuyasha had a full brother who's only 13 years older then him that's the other man that s out there with the black hair his name is Jeff but before inuyasha was born Jeff had an accident where he lost control of his power and hurt someone and put a lot of people in danger. So he sealed himself away somewhere until he was able to control his power but Inuyasha was to young to remember his brother and no one ever spoke of him after he left but today he came back." Rin spat out all at once taking a huge breath when she was finally done.

"wow" Kagome mouthed while looking back out into the room where the guys were to see Inuyasha throw a punch at his brother Sesshomaru who easily avoided it. " why did you tell me all this?" Kagome asked confused to why Rin told her this story about Inuyasha she was only over to do their project and now what had she gotten herself into.

"well I don't know if you noticed but I have a feeling Inuyasha may have some strong feelings for you I've seen how he looks at you." Rin said smiling.

"well I don't know about that seems to me like hes more interested in Kikyo." Kagome said letting her mind drift off.

"its only a phase just be patient and give him some time Kagome trust me I just know these things." Rin assured her still smiling brightly giving Kagome just the slightest hope.

(Back with Inuyasha)

" I cant believe you all hid this from me for this long why didn't anyone tell me!" Inuyasha shouted furious that he had never been told of his brother.

"actually that was my fault, I specifically asked that I be erased from this world because knowing this family I knew you would try to find me and I wasn't ready to return to this world until very recently." Jeff said finally speaking up.

"we'll anyway Inuyasha Jeff is going to be staying with us for awhile and id appreciate it if you showed him around and stood with him as often as you can I've had him put into all your classes at school to make it easier, he hasn't been in this world in fifteen years not much has changed but where he was is a lot different from here and id like to prevent any accidents." Sesshomaru said with a completely serious face this time.

"That's fine anything else you would like to tell me that I should know?" Inuyasha said sarcasticly.

"yes actually, your adopted." Sesshomaru said cockily with a smile.

"ha ha." Inuyasha pretended to laugh sarcasticly heading into the kitchen. "come on Kagome lets head upstairs to start working on that project." Inuyasha said turning towards the stairs and heading up with Kagome not far behind.

So up in Inuyasha's room Kagome and Inuyasha began to work on their project together. They lay down on the floor with a poster board Kagome glued while Inuyasha was cutting things out, the room remained quite for most of the time until Inuyasha spoke up.

"so Kagome...you look nice today." Inuyasha began feeling the nervousness building in his gut. But why was he so nervous? He had never been nervous with a girl before why now why this one? He couldn't explain it.

"thank you Inuyasha but can we just do this so I can get out of here." Kagome replied with a blank look on her face. He could tell she wasn't to thrilled about being his partner and being here.

"Kagome you don't have to be here if you don't want to I can have Rin assign you a new partner." Inuyasha said feeling bad that she was unhappy because of this little scheme to get them to be friends again.

"Its not that Inuyasha" Kagome paused, she was about to say something but stopped herself and looked away.

"then what is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with a worried look on his face now.

Kagome then looked up with a serious face full of worry and she began to speak " its just Kikyo. Ever since we were little she always took everything I wanted and shes always been cruel towards me for no reason and when I met Songo and Miroku she started acting the same way towards them." Kagome said without taking a breath with tears beginning to well up in her eyes but she was fighting them.

" I never knew Kagome.." Inuyasha began to say. " she seemed like a nice girl when I met her she may have been a little forward but she never seemed like she would be capable of all these things you say."

Kagome couldn't stop the tears this time they fell freely as she spoke. " see this is why I didn't want to talk about this because I knew you wouldn't believe me." Kagome said in between sobs. Inuyasha moved to her side and embraced her in a tight hug surprising Kagome and causing a slight tint of pink to cross her cheeks.

"Kagome its OK I never said I didn't believe you I know you wouldn't lie to me, and please don't cry I cant stand it when a girl cries I never know what to do." Inuyasha said smiling down at her still embracing her.

"well your doing a fine job right now." Kagome said smiling back up at him causing both of them to blush furiously and Inuyasha to slowly let her go.

"well uhm why don't we get back to the project Kagome?" Inuyasha said now embarrassed.

"but what are you going to do about Kikyo?" Kagome asked afraid of his answer.

"well Kagome. Kikyo is just a girl you see girls come and go all the time there's always a new one coming around." Inuyasha started to explain causing a frown on Kagome's face, she thought what if he was just saying this to her and then she just becomes one of those girls she wouldn't want that. But Inuyasha quickly noticed this and saved himself. "friends though those are a lot harder to find and you guys all came to me looking for friend ship and you were all sincere about it with no other motives. Id take my friends side over just some girl any day." Inuyasha finished hoping that had corrected the misunderstanding.

"then what category do I fall under." Kagome asked curiously.

Inuyasha smiled " you fall under a special category all by your self. Your my friend first but there's something that makes you special I cant quite put my finger on it." he said still smiling. " and as for Kikyo don't worry I'll take care of that, I like you a lot Kagome and this girl isn't worth losing you over." Inuyasha finished his sentence and put his hand on top of hers and squeezed lightly. "lets finish this project." for the rest of the night they sat there talking and goofing around they finished their project and had plenty of time left to spare so they began talking about school and their friends. Kagome finally realized it was getting late.

"well I have to go Inuyasha its getting late." Kagome finally said.

"let me give you a ride home?" Inuyasha offered.

"OK." Kagome agreed smiling. So her and Inuyasha headed down stairs and out the door to his car they got in and he began to drive towards Kagome's house. The ride there was fairly quite they talked a little about music because of a song they both liked that had come on the radio. When they finally arrived at Kagome's families shrine Inuyasha got out of the car and walked her up the stairs to the front door.

" well goodnight Inuyasha" Kagome said staring deeply into his large golden eyes while he glanced back into her brown ones. Without realizing it they had become very close to each others faces.

"goodnight Kagome" Inuyasha whispered. Before they both noticed how close they were to each other and they both began to blush furiously. Inuyasha turned around quickly and headed down the stairs leaving Kagome there staring after him until he pulled away. Kagome went to turn around to go inside her house when she felt something hard hit her in the head and everything went black.


	4. The Battle With The Protected

Inuyasha got home and when he opened the door Sesshomaru Rin and Jeff were all standing there waiting for him to come home all with confused looks on their faces.

"whats wrong?" Inuyasha asked walking into the house.

"Kagome's mother called while you were out she said Kagome hadn't come home yet and she was starting to worry she said she'd call when she got home we told her you had just gone to drop her off, she still hasn't called back." Sesshomaru said concerned.

"I'm gonna go look for her." Inuyasha said worriedly. "I just left her on the front porch."

"I'll go with you." Jeff said standing up and grasping the sword that was hooked to his belt. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru who gave a nod of approval. Inuyasha ran upstairs and quickly grabbed his sword.

"well give you a call if we hear anything from her mother." Rin said. With that Jeff and Inuyasha were off at full speed jumping from roof to roof Jeff following Inuyasha to Kagome's house. After a few minutes they were there standing in the exact spot Inuyasha had been standing in just forty five minutes ago. Instantly Inuyasha had his nose pressed to the ground searching for Kagome's scent. While Jeff stood there as if he was doing nothing.

(Back with Kagome)

Owe my head hurts Kagome thought to herself as she slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings she was tied at the wrists behind her back. She seemed to be in an old house in a room that was falling apart. Just then she glanced into a dark corner of the room and saw two feet in the shadows. "whose there?" she called out to the mysterious figure.

"your finally awake now the fun can start." came a deep voice as the figure stood up and revealed himself to be naraku. He stepped forward and began to caress her thigh as she lay there on the cold wooden floor helplessly. She let out a shriek at the feeling of his cold hands grouping her body. He harshly slapped her across the face. "shut up you stupid bitch or ill kill you now." he growled causing her to close her trembling mouth and stare at him with fear written in her eyes.

(With Inuyasha and Jeff )

"damn it all I can smell is flowers." Inuyasha said beginning to get worried.

"its a beautiful full moon tonight." Jeff said staring into the sky.

"what are you talking about?" Inuyasha replied annoyed.

"never mind there was a demon here, the flower scent was a cover so you wouldn't notice he must have been here the whole time when you dropped her off." Jeff stated studying the surrounding area.

"how can you tell all that your sense of smell can't be any better then mine?" Inuyasha asked getting impatient.

"look around Inuyasha take a deep breath and calm down think do you see any flowers around here? Yet the scent is so strong the demon must have disguised his scent knowing your used to living in the city with other demons so you wouldn't be able to sense a demonic presence." Jeff said calmly walking towards a bush.

"wow you'd think you were trained for this." Inuyasha said amazed by the other half demons ability.

"follow me Inuyasha the demonic presence is strongest this way and I don't think we have much time." Jeff said leaping into the air and moving full speed towards the oldest part of town where most low class demons reside. Inuyasha leaped into the air after him. They continued at full speed for about five minutes before coming to a complete stop in front of an old beat up house that looked abandoned.

"there in here the demonic presence is strong right here and I can smell the demon you should be able to by now as well." Jeff said looking at Inuyasha who nodded. Inuyasha walked up to the door and kicked it open the door fell flat on the floor. They both walked into the house. They quickly looked around trying to decide which room to check first before they heard a girl scream from upstairs. They both ran up the stairs quickly coming to a long hallway full of doors.

"follow me their in the door right before the last on the left." Jeff whispered so only he and Inuyasha's sensitive dog ears could hear as he leaped passed Inuyasha and to the door. Jeff stood there and a second later Inuyasha was by his side there was a barrier. Not an ordinary demon barrier but a miko barrier. Jeff lifted his nose in the air and took a quick sniff before pulling his sword from its sheath unleashing a huge black fang that looked similar to tetsusaiga except the whole sword was one solid fang from the tip of the blade to the bottom of the handle. which had a demons mouth carved above and below the grip with two glowing red eyes that matched the color of the demonic aura around the sword which instantly turned black leaving only the eyes. Jeff quickly lifted the sword and slashed threw the barrier with ease destroying the door in the process. Inuyasha ran into the room with Jeff right behind.

They walked in and saw naraku on top of the girl with a knife in his hand the blade was clean yet when Inuyasha looked down Kagome's shirt had been torn open exposing her left breast and she had a large gash near her left shoulder.

"get the girl ill distract the demon for now then you can have him." Jeff said leaping forward making naraku jump to the side and get prepared for battle. Jeff leaped after him with his sword resting on his shoulder. Inuyasha ran to Kagome at full speed quickly slice threw the rope with his claws. He gave her his shirt to cover herself which she gladly took but not before he ripped a piece off of her original shirt exposing her right breast and using the cloth to wrap the wound on her arm. This caused Kagome to gasp and turn a bright red but she didn't say anything and pulled his shirt over her head. He looked directly into her eyes with the most serious look shed ever seen " are you ok?" he asked still staring. She nodded. "thank god." he whispered before the most frighting look instantly came to his face and she could see the blood lust in his eyes. Inuyasha stood up and turned towards naraku who was easily defending against every slash Jeff threw at him. He quickly drew his sword and jumped into the fight as Kagome watched the two seeming to attack with all their might but every time their swords connected with naraku a pink light would surround the blade and deflect it as though he was being protected.

What is going on here Inuyasha thought as he fought but he wasn't causing any damage at all. Beginning to get frustrated Inuyasha leaped into the air and crashed his sword onto the floor with all his might "Windscar!" he shouted sending out a huge blast of energy shooting towards naraku Jeff leaped out of the way and studied Inuyasha's technique. When the smoke cleared a large portion of the house had been completely blown away leaving a huge gaping whole facing a small woodland that surrounded this part of the city. Naraku jumped untouched onto a tree branch.

"is that the best you great dog demons have to offer?" naraku teased as he jumped backwards into the forest. Jeff turned to Inuyasha "let me handle this, this is going to be a serious one and you need to get the girl away from here bring her back to Sesshomaru." Jeff said not waiting for a response from Inuyasha who stood shocked but knew he was right and that he had to get Kagome to safety so he could come back here and finish this demon off for good. He quickly dashed to Kagome and lifted her into his arms and was outside running at top speed for the city while Jeff moved threw the forest tracking Naraku's every step. He could easily keep up with the demon it was just a matter of harming him once he was there.

Jeff slashed and hacked away at naraku but couldn't even make a scratch. In his last attempt he raised his sword and quickly dashed behind naraku swinging it with all his might releasing a storm of black energy surrounded in red lightning that seemed to hit the pinkish barrier and deflect back at him, he avoided it with ease somehow expecting that to happen. The blast took out half the forest itself. But before he knew it a tentacle from naraku had struck him and pierced his right arm causing him to drop his sword.

"Hahahaha did you really think that blast would be able to even touch me?" Naraku gloated. He then quickly pierced his stomach with another tentacle before slamming him into a tree and letting him fall to the ground. Naraku slowly followed him down. When he reached the ground he stood at a small distance from Jeff laying in the dirt. When he began to get up his eyes had changed to a dark red color and his pupils had turned purple. Four bright red stripes appeared on his face and his fangs and claws grew out. Jeff stood up easily not paying any attention to the two gaping holes leaking blood. He stared directly into Naraku's frightened eyes and grinned.

"I'm gonna kill you tonight under this moon." Jeff growled in a deep low tone before launching at naraku so quickly that naraku had never even seen him move before Jeff was directly in front of him and had clawed threw his barrier and sliced his left arm leaving five deep slices. Naraku quickly backed away now fearing for his life watching as the demon laughed at him and grinned in pleasure at the smell of his blood.

(Back with Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha burst threw the door with Kagome in his arms curled up to his chest, there was a group full of people sitting around the sofa who all seemed to turn towards him when he burst threw the door but he headed upstairs so quickly he couldn't tell who was in the room. Inuyasha went straight to his room with the girl and lay her down on his bed before noticing the sound of many foot steps climbing the stairs quickly. Soon Sesshomaru walked threw the door followed by Rin and two other women. One was older and kind of short with black hair and brown eyes, Inuyasha expected this was Kagome's mother her scent was similar. The other girl wasn't much taller but was a little thinner she had milky white skin and medium length light brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes she was beautiful but Inuyasha was to focused on the situation to take notice or care.

"Kagome.." The older one whispered.

"Inuyasha this is Mrs. Higerashi and her niece Ashley." Sesshomaru introduced the two women.

"nice to meet you two sorry I took so long its a long story stick around and ill explain it when we have the chance." Inuyasha stated.

He turned to Kagome " are you sure your ok?" he asked looking at her wound again to his relief the bleeding wasn't half as bad as it had appeared to be and it wasn't a serious wound. Kagome nodded in agreement before Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"i have to go Jeff's still fighting the demon." Inuyasha huffed before attempting to run out the door but only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's arm.

"hold on I'm going to your gonna need my help this time brother, Rin look after these girls they may stay as long as they like and give the injured one everything she needs." said Sesshomaru who quickly followed Inuyasha who had just sped out of the room.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sped full speed towards the battle sight. "Inuyasha when we arrive be careful its a full moon tonight and like you Jeff is a half demon but his curse is opposite of yours on the full moon when he fights if hes pushed hard enough he will turn into a full demon with outrageous power and no sense of what he is doing. We may have to take him down." Sesshomaru said with what sounded almost like fear in his voice for just a split second.

"that would have been nice to know before I left him alone fighting the demon!" Inuyasha shouted at his brother who ignored him and sped up.

(At the Battle)

Naraku had lost all his defenses there was nothing between him and this bloodthirsty demon. Jeff had shown a number of times that he could easily slice threw the barrier with countless assaults on naraku leaving him sliced up and his tentacles chopped into pieces, and he didn't have the energy to continue regenerating them. Naraku knew he had to flee now if he was going to live.

Jeff made his final attempt at naraku this was it this was the kill shot he wouldn't let this fight last any longer when it was clearly obvious he was the more powerful of the two demons. "Die you weakling!" Jeff growled as he lunged at naraku and then completely disappeared from Naraku's sight. But just an instant before Jeff had reappeared behind naraku and went for a death blow to the neck, naraku had been surrounded in pink light and then disappeared completely there was no trace of him left. But before Jeff could react he heard something approaching from behind he turned around just in time to see Inuyasha flying towards him and hit him harshly in his lower stomach half hitting his large open wound.

While Jeff hunched over out of pain Sesshomaru came from the side without hesitation and connected his left elbow as hard as he possibly could to Jeff's jaw knocking him unconscious completely, causing him to revert back to his normal state. Sesshomaru lifted Jeff up over his shoulder and turned to Inuyasha to see him reaching for Jeff's sword which was still fully transformed now completely bright red blade surrounded in a bright red aura.

"No Inuyasha stop.." Sesshomaru began to say but it was to late Inuyasha had attempted to grab the sword and was rejected and flung a hundred feet back. Sesshomaru walked towards the sword and removed Jeff's sheath from his possession and lightly tapped the sword with it causing it to revert back to its original black color and then back into a normal samurai sword, if you call a samurai sword with a completely solid black handle and blade with an inscription carved into the blade that Inuyasha wasn't able to make out from the distance he was as Sesshomaru picked up the sword and re sheathed it. Inuyasha had the feeling there was still more that he didn't know about this new brother of his..

"lets get out of here" Sesshomaru broke the silence with his usual cold emotionless tone as he leaped into the air with his brother still over he shoulder Inuyasha soon followed.

(Back at the house)

Rin and the rest of the girls were beginning to worry it was almost 2 in the morning and there was still no sign of the three dog demons that had saved Kagome.

"what could have happened?" Rin asked Kagome who was now bandaged up and doing fine.

"i don't know Naraku was putting up a fight but I don't think he'd be able to defend against all three of them for this long.." Kagome replied with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sure their all fine, after all their not ordinary boys." Mrs. Higerashi butted into the conversation.

Just then the door flew open and Sesshomaru walked in with Jeff barley recognizable covered in blood draped over his shoulder Inuyasha followed right behind him. The girls gasped when they saw the condition of the middle child.

"Rin get all the medical supplies and meet me upstairs in Jeff's room everyone else stay out for now." Sesshomaru commanded in a cold stern tone.

"I'm some what of a doctor I may be able to help." The beautiful light brown haired girl with the hazel eyes spoke up.

"then you may be of some help, help Rin for now" Sesshomaru ordered before quickly but carefully taking Jeff up to his room and laying him down on the bed. Soon after Rin and Ashley appeared with all the medical supplies in the house gathered in their arms. They both gasped when Sesshomaru removed Jeff's shirt and revealed a huge gaping hole in his stomach and his right arm. Sesshomaru quickly went to work cleaning all debris and anything else out of the wounds.

"even for a demon these are serious wounds but he should live he just wont be moving for awhile." Sesshomaru stated while inspecting the damage.

"let me take a look before you bandage him up." Ashley asked moving to the side of the bed. She inspected the wound before placing her hands a few inches above it. Then an orange glow appeared around her hands and she slowly stuck her hands into the wound while everyone watched even Sesshomaru watched in awe curious to what she was doing but it became apparent when the tissue around the spine and vital organs began to grow back at an increasingly fast pace even for a demon. After about a half hour of this Jeff became conscious again. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up before collapsing back down onto the bed.

"don't move your seriously hurt." Ashley spoke softly barley able to muster up the energy herself to speak.

Her ability to heal takes a lot out of her apparently Sesshomaru observed. When she finished Jeff's wound was still very serious but the hole in his stomach was closed on the back so only the front part remained open. After this she fell down to her knees at the side of the bed in exhaustion.

"Rin take her to a spare bed room she could use some rest." Sesshomaru stated, Rin nodded and proceeded to help her up and walk her out of the room.

Just as they reached the door Jeff sat up and spoke. "thank you miss for healing my wound."

"don't mention it, its the least I could do you saved my cousin." the girl said with a smile before Rin lead her out of the room. Sesshomaru then proceeded to bandage up the more serious wound in the stomach and then quickly wrapped the not so serious arm injury. When no one was left in the room Sesshomaru began to speak in a low soft but very serious tone.

"Jeff that was reckless you knew what would happen and you still insisted on fighting alone, that was irresponsible knowing you could have hurt someone. This isn't the netherworld where you can freely do as you please there's innocent people around that could have been harmed lucky for you no one was." Sesshomaru said in a very stern tone as if he was talking to his own offspring.

" I know Sesshomaru but I didn't have much of a choice the demon himself wasnt that powerful but he was being protected by someone with great spiritual powers both me and Inuyasha would have been overcome in our current state that is why I told him to get the girl and get out if he would have continued to fight he would have surely died. Only me or you would have had the power to defeat an opponent like that. It was a chance I had to take." Jeff said with his head down in thought.

"i understand but you must be more careful it is dangerous for you to become a full demon even in the netherworld here the risk factor is multiplied ten fold. Now stay here and rest until your healed enough to start school with Inuyasha and I urge you to never let your sword leave you again while your in this world, you know very well it holds your demon power inside and without you to harness it, it is all released to your body where you can not control it." Sesshomaru said while standing up and heading towards the door.

"if you need anything use the cellphone on the night stand to call me or Rin." Sesshomaru urged before closing the door behind him.


	5. A Day At Inuyasha's

Later that night Jeff had fallen asleep Kagome and Ashley asked to spend the next few days at Inuyasha's Kagome was down stairs talking with Sesshomaru Rin and Inuyasha while Ashley stood in a guest room next door. She lay there on the bed feeling very light headed she had used up almost all of her strength trying to heal that demon. She had used her powers before but never like this and she had never pushed herself so hard. As she lay there things began to get weird she began to sneeze uncontrollably she could hear everything going on around her the steady breathing in the room next door the voices coming from downstairs, the birds outside everything sounded clear the way she saw things changed her eyes had become sharpened she instantly got a headache and her head began to spin more until she passed out on the bed.

Kagome and the others sat down stairs around the fire place quietly Mrs. Higarashi had already left and went home promising to return for the girls in two days. Kagome and Inuyasha shared a love seat Kagome with her knees pulled up to her chest leaning on Inuyasha who sit staring at the fire. Sesshomaru and Rin sat together on the couch Sesshomaru with his arm around Rin and Rin snuggled into his chest. After about an hour of this both girls were sound asleep leaving the two demons.

"Inuyasha there's something you should know about Jeff, as you saw he has no ability to control his demon power when its at his fullest that's why when on his trip in the nether world he forged himself a blade from his own bone and flesh that sustains this power and allows him to harness and control it. This sword is a large piece of his heart. also he can shield the sword within himself for when he is at school and it will still do the job." Sesshomaru spoke without looking at his brother who also stood focused on the flames.

"ok that's easy enough to understand but why is he so strong what makes him so different from you and me?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"About seventy years ago father was the most feared demon in the world he was the most cruel most powerful demon to ever walk the earth he had mated a powerful female dog demon and I was his first born son. But not long after he fell in love with a human girl and he left my mother and me and mated her leaving me to be raised by my mother and mating this human." Sesshomaru's voice was getting low and his tone more serious by the minute but still Inuyasha never glanced at him. "they had an offspring soon after, this offspring contained all of fathers demonic powers and more the infants power was out of control not even father could control it. Using one of his swords he sent the child to the nether world he didn't abandon the infant but would go there regularly to train him to use his powers. But again about 15 years later he had yet another child and this one was you." Sesshomaru spat finally looking over at Inuyasha with a twisted smile on his face.

The half demon threw him a dirty look but nodded in understanding. " well you can use your imagination to figure out the rest you know what you have to, make sure to look after that one hes important." Sesshomaru said before lifting Rin and walking upstairs to his room.

Inuyasha stood up all night with Kagome sleeping in his arms stirring over what had occurred earlier that day.

Back upstairs midway threw the night when everyone was sleeping Ashley finally woke back up all her senses still going crazy but she attempted to control them slightly without any real sense of time she stood up and wandered to the next room over she could now hear the silent breathing of everyone in the house. She slowly opened the door and crept inside her hazel eyes absorbing what little light was in the room began to glow, she walked towards the bed where the demon lay asleep she reached out her hand to lightly brush his hair away when his hand instantly grabbed hers causing her to gasp. Without even opening his eyes a small smile spread across his face.

"oh its you my beautiful healer."Jeff spoke in a low deep tone. " what brings you here at this time of night?"

"well I needed to talk to someone the girl" said softly sitting down on the bed. "ever since I healed you I've been going nuts I can smell everything I can hear things I never could before and opening my eyes gives me a headache and makes my head spin everything looks so different." Ashley began not knowing how else to describe her situation.

"well that is rather peculiar" Jeff said frowning in the darkness. "i think it would be best if you spent the night in this room with me" Jeff said grabbing the girl before she could stand up and pulling her onto the bed causing her to fall onto his bandaged area.

"oh my god I'm sorry" Ashley said jumping away from him just to be pulled back down to the bed.

"its fine it didn't hurt, but you can trust me I will be a gentleman but I think its in your best interest to stay near me for awhile until we know exactly whats going on with you there's no need to be embarrassed." Jeff said pulling the girl close so his words were like a low whisper in her ear sending a small chill down her spine.

"ok" Ashley whispered giving into the demons request and lay down to fall asleep. Jeff moved away a little to give the girl her space but he never went back to sleep, instead he stood up watching the girl sleeping just inches from him, she was absolutely beautiful. But he had to get his rest so he lay his head down on the pillow so he himself could sleep.

Ashley woke up early the next morning with Jeff's arm slightly draped over her waist she saw this and blushed she began to get up when he awoke.

"hey where you going?" he asked curiously never removing his arm from her waist. She dropped back down to the bed in a huff and turned around to face him. When she did she was faced with beautiful bright blue eyes and a devilish grin. She couldn't help but smile.

"my name is not hey its Ashley and id appreciate it if you used it she said smiling.

"fair enough, so where are you going Ashley?" Jeff asked curiously.

"well I was going to go find something to eat but your heavy arm here kinda stopped me." she said playfully pointing towards his arm that was still bandaged and draped around her waist.

"oh sorry" he said noticing this and removing it slightly blushing. Just then Rin burst threw the door and shut it again upon noticing Ashley's presence.

"sorry I didn't know I was interrupting something." Rin apologized.

"your not its fine come in" Jeff mumbled loud enough for her to hear him when she reopened the door they were both slightly blushing.

"well breakfast is ready Jeff I'll have yours up in a few minutes. She said before walking out of the room again. Ashley began to get up and head for the door.

"hey Ashley, your coming back right? Jeff asked curiously. "we still have something to talk about and don't mention it to anyone else yet."

Ashley nodded knowing he must be talking about her senses that she complained of last night but she was already beginning to get used to them. So she hurried down stairs.

"Hey Inuyasha watch out!" Kagome exclaimed but it was to late Inuyasha had tripped over the wire to his xbox which he had just recently gotten up to get his breakfast. His food started tumbling to the ground after him and he shut his eyes waiting for the crash but it never came. He had hit the floor with a thud and when he opened his eyes Ashley was standing there holding his plate and cup.

"hey nice reflexes thanks." Inuyasha applaud getting up and taking his food.

Sesshomaru stared in awe and thought to himself. I could have sworn for a second there she moved to fast for even me to see what the hell is this girl?

"no problem Inuyasha, can I get Jeff's plate to I'm going to bring it up and stay up there with him for a little while if that's alright." Ashley looked form Kagome to Rin.

"ohh someones got a crush" Kagome giggled.

"yea here that's fine" Rin said smiling and giving her a nudge with her elbow before handing her two plates.

"you guys are perverts" Ashley sighed before turning around and blushing so no one could see and headed up stairs.

"you think shes alright up there with him by herself? He is still a demon after all and he hasn't had much time to get used to this world again." Inuyasha asked looking to Sesshomaru curiously.

"he's fine he probably behaves better then you." Sesshomaru mocked his little brother causing him to get an angry look from Inuyasha. Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

"ill get it" Rin chirped and jumped up and ran to the door. She came back with Kikyo following behind her. " its for you Inuyasha." she said before sitting back down next to Sesshomaru. Kikyo stopped and started around stopping and focusing on Kagome.

"wha.." Kikyo started to speak but Inuyasha cut her off.

"she spent the night a lot went down last night." Inuyasha said noticing the dirty looks Kikyo was throwing at Kagome.

"I'm only here for my cousin you can have your boyfriend I don't want him." Kagome said sticking her nose up in the air causing a giggle from Rin.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you alone please." Kikyo said in a bitter voice making her growing anger even more obvious.

"sure" Inuyasha said standing up and leading Kikyo to his room.

"bitch" Kagome muttered as they walked up the stairs earning another laugh from Rin who couldn't help herself.

"whats going on here a little love triangle?" Rin laughed loudly this time earning a quick smile from Sesshomaru.

"no just a dumb boy with a bitch for a girlfriend." Kagome said smiling at Rin's amusement. Up stairs Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking.

"Inuyasha I cant believe you would betray my trust like this and have her spend the night here." Kikyo began with her sob story.

"well a lot happened last night and her cousin wanted to stay and her mother said she could only stay if they both did." Inuyasha stood up for Kagome.

"you shouldn't have let any of them losers stay!" Kikyo began to raise her voice now.

"you know maybe I was wrong about you, when I first saw you I thought you were a kind person but who the hell are you to say who can stay in my brothers house or not or to decide who is a loser or not personally I think your the loser your shallow and start with people for no reason because your to insecure about yourself that you have to bring others down to feel good about yourself." Inuyasha spat back now raising his voice even higher then hers.

Kikyo stared back in awe she was at a lose for words she began to turn around to leave when Inuyasha started back up again. "actually you know what go ahead leave and don't ever come back here, I don't need to be with a cold person like you so stay away from me were threw." Inuyasha said in a calmer voice.

Kikyo looked back in awe for a second before running out of the room her face a dark red. She ran down the stairs and out of the house without a word to anyone. Inuyasha soon followed down the stairs when he came down everyone was staring at him.

"girlfriend issues?" Kagome mocked him causing her and Rin both to laugh.

"nope not anymore I'm back on the market now." Inuyasha said smirking and sitting down next to Kagome who faked a gasp.

"oh really now" Kagome said leaning over him and pushing her finger into his chest slowly moving it in a circle. "and what would a girl have to do to get your attention?" she asked smirking.

"eh a snack would be a nice start." Inuyasha said blushing furiously but trying to play it off cool.

"well good luck finding a girl that will put up with your needy ass." Kagome laughed and stood up and switched seats causing Inuyasha to give her a dirty look and Rin to burst out into a furious fit of laughter.

(while all this was happening.)

Ashley walked into the room with two plates of food and juggling two cups. Surprising herself she didn't drop or spill anything she set both drinks down on the night stand before handing a plate to Jeff who slowly sat up wincing a little as his abdomen bent.

"you could be a waitress" Jeff chuckled as he started eating his food.

"so what did you want to talk to me about.." Ashley asked as if she didn't already know.

"well as you can obviously tell and are quickly adjusting to you seem to have a few new powers, now I'm not exactly sure how it happened but I'm going to try to explain it the best I can alright?" Jeff asked making sure she was paying attention. She nodded for him to continue.

"well it seems to me that a small portion of my soul has joined with yours it must have happened when you were healing me. Now don't freak out, I've only heard of this happening two ways the first is when two evil demons willingly join souls and body's to increase their own power. Now your not a demon so this couldn't be the case." Jeff said sighing procrastinating from carrying on.

"whats the other way?" Ashley asked urging him to continue.

"the other way is threw the demon mating ritual. When a demon finds his mate and preforms the mating ritual it bonds the two together in body and soul and they each get a little bit of each other. Very similar to what happened here except this is only the soul portion and its very weak unlike the mating ritual." Jeff spoke in a slow soothing voice.

"well it makes sense I heal the soul so maybe a piece of yours found its way to me, its nothing to worry about once I get used to the few new things I think ill be fine." Ashley said smiling.

"id like to avoid telling Sesshomaru about this so for the time being you think it could be our little secret?" Jeff stared deep into her hazel orbs with his biggest best blue puppy dog eyes.

"oh I guess" she gave in smiling. "but that means you owe me." Ashley looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes now.

"hey not fair your not supposed to be able to turn it around on me!" Jeff fought it but couldn't resist giving in after she added the trembling lower lip to the equation. "ugh fine" he sighed.

"so just curious, have you found your mate yet or are you seeing anyone?" Ashley asked blushing slightly.

"well where I've been its very lonely to answer your question no I have no mate and I'm not seeing anyone." Jeff said noticing her blushing and smiling causing her to blush even more. They finished eating and put their plates off to the side Ashley sat down next to him and they just talked for the next two hours. Mostly Ashley talked and Jeff listened which she liked because she wasn't very comfortable with a lot of people and definitely not guys so she had a lot to talk about.

"hey you wanna go down stairs with everybody for a little while?" Jeff asked Ashley curiously.

"and leave you up here by your self?" Ashley said shaking her head no.

"ill go to, I hate being cramped up in this little room although you make it almost enjoyable." Jeff said giving her a smile and a wink before throwing his legs off the bed and standing up Ashley just stared in awe as the half demon stood up like there wasn't a gaping hole in his gut. He pulled the bandages off his arm to reveal that the wound had completely healed its self over night.

" I don't think the other one is ready to come off just yet but ill be fine shall we?" Jeff asked extending his hand so she could grab it and he could pull her up. She gladly took it but when he pulled her up he tugged just a little to hard the next thing she knew she was standing an inch apart from him their noses almost touching.

"whoops I guess I have to learn my own strength he said smiling. He then turned around and lead the way down the stairs to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"its about time you sucked it up and got out of bed." Sesshomaru teased his brother as he walked down the stairs.

"so what were you guys doing up there for so long?" Rin asked looking from Ashley to Jeff for a hint that something happened. When she got nothing she frowned.

"all we were doing was talking" Ashley said before taking a seat beside Kagome while Jeff sat near Inuyasha.

"so how you feeling Jeff" Inuyasha asked looking his new brother up and down.

"not to bad I should be fully healed by tomorrow morning but that's gonna make today a boring one." Jeff replied with a sigh.

"well guys I'm glad everyone is ok but I need to head over to the company ill see you all later." Sesshomaru said standing up. "i think it would be wise for everyone to stay inside today until we figure out whats going on and who the real target was last night." with that Sesshomaru put on his jacket and left.

"well I guess he isn't one for much conversation" Kagome said staring at the door.

"yea he comes off as a grouch but hes really sweet deep down." Rin said smiling.

"yea if you can get past the black hole he calls a heart." Inuyasha joked causing a giggle from everyone.

"well I'm going to go start cleaning why don't you guys go hang outside or something?" Rin said urging them to leave so she can clean up.

"alright well I'm going in the back I have some work to do on that car Sesshomaru got me. Care to help Inuyasha? I heard your good with these things." Jeff said standing up.

"sure why not what do I have to lose." Inuyasha said also standing up and heading for the back door. The two girls followed eagerly when they got outside there were two mustangs sitting outside the garage. Which seemed to have a door in the front and back yard. The first was a 1965 302 midnight blue with a blue and white interior. The second was a 1969 grande all black with a black and white interior but no engine inside, the car looked beautiful but the engine sat in pieces in the garage. The two girls sat under the shade of a large umbrella attached to a table with a perfect view of the two boys who were already at work.

"so Ashley you seem to enjoy spending time with Jeff"Kagome said sheepishly with a smile.

"i was just trying to be polite Kagome sheesh." Ashley answered her blushing.

"well it looks to me like someone has a crush." Kagome pushed giggling.

"so what! Have you seen him hes absolutely gorgeous." Ashley half yelled earning a glance from the boys who just laughed shook their heads and turned back to their work she covered her mouth with her hands.

"i forgot about their hearing." she whispered. "so what about you and Inuyasha its obvious that you like him."

"well I cant completely denie it..but hes so clueless and ignorant I don't have much hope." Kagome said with a sigh staring at Inuyasha as he pulled his t shirt off due to the heat.

"well don't give up you never know" Ashley said smiling. By the time Rin had called them all in for lunch the boys had completely dismantled cleaned painted and reassembled the entire motor for Jeff's car. After lunch they planned to put it in. they all sat outside and ate because the two half demons were filthy and Rin didn't want them in the house, she made them all turkey sandwiches with soda and Doritos to eat outside.

"so how much longer is this going to take you guys were getting bored." Kagome complained.

"not to much longer were dropping it in and doing the rest tomorrow, there's not to much to do just connect a few things to the engine and fill it up with fluids before getting it started." Inuyasha explained leaving a puzzled look on both girls faces.

"about another hour hour and a half tops." Jeff said earning a nod from the girls.

"well what do you guys want to do when your done?" Ashley asked curiously.

"well I was planning on watching this killer scary movie that was supposed to come on tonight if anyone wants to watch it with me." Inuyasha invited.

"that sounds like a great idea we can all watch movies tonight and make a night of it." Kagome chirped. After this was decided Jeff and Inuyasha got up and started lifting the engine into the car the girls cleaned up the trash from lunch and brought it inside and notified Rin of their movie night.

"ok ill make sure to make you all popcorn and have snacks." Rin said smiling. " oh and Kagome id like it if you didn't mention you guys hanging out at my house to anyone in school it would look bad for me and might put my job in jeopardy." Rin said seriously.

" sure no problem Rin" Kagome replied, this was the first time she had ever seen Rin look serious besides the night that she was attacked.

"I'll be starting school in about a week to" Ashley added in "but I wont say anything."

"great, and you girls are welcome here anytime you want." Rin said smiling like usual and going back to work cleaning the entire house. The girls went back outside to see the boys had already gotten the motor into the car and were cleaning up and putting everything away before pushing both cars into the garage.

" well were gonna go clean up and get ready for movies." Inuyasha announced heading into the house followed by Jeff, they went upstairs to their rooms found some cloths to wear for the night and to bed and they both jumped in the showers connected to their rooms. The girls also seeing this a good time took showers and changed into cloths that Kagome's mother had brought over the first night they decided to stay there.

All four of them cleaned up and headed over to Inuyasha's room to watch movies since he clearly had the nicest TV. More places to sit and the only movie selection. The two boys were finished first Inuyasha came out wearing red jogging pants and a white t shirt. Then Jeff with black jogging pants and no shirt. Next the two girls came out both wearing matching blue short shorts and white tank tops that they had bought together the week before when Ashley had first moved out here. The girls headed to Inuyasha's room where both of the guys already were. They entered to see a small stack of movies on the burrow and Inuyasha looking for one last one to finish off the night.

"hey no fair how come you get to pick all the movies!" Kagome yelled.

"because its my room and my movies?" Inuyasha smirked.

"let us pick the last one pleaseee." Kagome begged.

"fine make it fast" Inuyasha gave in unable to find a movie he wanted to watch anyway.

The girls rummaged threw his movies throwing them all aside until they found one, a princess bride.

"ok we want to watch this one last." Kagome said holding up their choice.

"awe come on that's not even scary." Inuyasha complained.

"but Inuyasha come on" Kagome said in a little girls voice pouting to get what she wanted.

"ugh fine your lucky I like that movie." Inuyasha said giving in putting in his first choice, Halloween and laying down on his bed followed by Kagome. Ashley sat down next to where Jeff was laying on the couch that he had pulled just a little bit closer to the TV.

They watched the first movie which frightened both girls a great deal and caused Jeff to continuity growl at the TV, have been sent to another world before he was able to grow old enough to see TV when he was born which was around the time it had first come about. This caused Ashley to laugh at him which confused him but made him stop growling for the moment.

"Jeff dude you need to chill out its just a movie its fake." Inuyasha said putting Nightmare on Elm Street in for the next movie.

"my bad man ill keep quite this time." Jeff said realizing how foolish he had looked. Inuyasha put the next movie in and lay down next to a still petrified Kagome. Ashley was also still a little shook in up from the last movie.

The movie started, Jeff was quite almost all the way threw until near the end when Ashley got really scared and jump and let out a little whimper as Freddy clawed the poor girl no older then herself to pieces. Jeff let out a low growl but quickly caught himself. This made Ashley laugh again instantly changing the scent of fear coming off her into amusement. This sudden change confused Jeff but he didn't know what to make of it so went back to watching the movie.

Kagome had found her way over to Inuyasha by now and was laying on top of him and griping his arm while staying focused on the movie, he soon wrapped her up in his arms and held her to him with one arm while still watching the movie.

By the time this movie had ended Inuyasha was very comfortable and didn't want to get up, so Ashley got up and put the final movie in. then she laid down this time right on the side of Jeff instead of sitting at the far end of the couch. he gladly snuggled her to himself by wrapping an arm around her waist causing her face to feel hot but she allowed herself to snuggle into him anyway. By the time this movie ended Kagome had strategically fallen asleep on top of Inuyasha.

"we'll I'm going to get out of here and go to sleep" Ashley slowly stood up smiling when she saw the look of disappointment in Jeff's eyes. "you coming Kagome?" Ashley asked.

"i think shes sleeping." Inuyasha replied poking her in the face.

"well don't do that bring her to bed." Ashley whispered. Inuyasha nodded. "goodnight guys I'm going to bed." Ashley said heading towards the door.

"yea I'm out of here to" Jeff said leaping up and following after Ashley. They both left leaving Inuyasha laying there in the dark with Kagome sleeping on top of him. They walked down the hallway together towards their rooms silently. They reached the two doors.

"hey uhm do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Jeff smiled in the dark "i noticed last night my bed isn't all that comfortable it hurts my stomach because of the way I have to bend." Jeff lied trying to sneak his way into her room.

"well I guess if its for your wound, besides I know from last night that you'll be a perfect gentleman .you big baby." Ashley said sarcasticly grabbing him by the hand and pulling him into the room. She led him in and without turning on the light both of their eyes adsorbed the little moon light entering the room and they could easily see each other.

They went and laid on opposite sides of the bed as soon as Ashley laid down Jeff turned towards her and pulled her back into his stomach and snuggled her into him. She playfully fought against him never really wanting to escape his grasp and never once succeeding.

Back in Inuyasha's room he lay there still in the dark not trying to disturb Kagome not sure of what he should do, should he bring her to bed or just let her sleep. He decided to just let her sleep and and tried to fall asleep himself. But when he tried to get comfortable he accidentally nudged Kagome causing her to wake up.

"Inuyasha stop moving I'm trying to sleep." Kagome whined not fully awake turning over onto her stomach and pulling her self closer to him and resting her head on his chest before her breathing steadied again and she fell back asleep. Inuyasha laid there inhaling the girls entrancing scent. She slowly began to trace his chest with her hand softly moving up and down him this was driving him crazy he didn't even notice the girls breathing fall out of rhythm. It wasn't until he began to purr in pleasure that he heard her giggle and became aware that she was awake.

"having fun" she whispered into his ear softly, causing him to be fully turned on now. Inuyasha softly moaned and wrapped his arms tightly around the girl.

"that was really mean, if you wanted to get me alone in a bed you could have just asked." Inuyasha whispered back into her ear.

"well I'm not into the whole ladies man thing sorry." Kagome said turning around so her face was no longer facing his.

"says the girl sleeping in my bed half naked" Inuyasha chuckled.

"goodnight Inuyasha." Kagome said loud and clear as she pushed herself away from him and to the other side of the bed causing him to frown. After about a half hour Kagome's breath steadied and this time he was sure she was sleeping so he pushed close to her again draped his arm over the girl and allowed himself to doze off. Down the hall Ashley and Jeff laid together snuggled both still wide awake.

Jeff took a deep breath inhaling Ashley's scent making her giggle. " you smell wonderful." he whispered making her ear tickle and burying his nose into her neck.

"thank you" Ashley whispered back suddenly feeling way to comfortable with this guy that she had just met the day before.

"hey Jeff?..i was wondering does it seem like were growing a little to close to fast?" Ashley asked curiously suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"well I guess for two humans we are moving quite quickly but I cant help myself your so entrancing." he said kissing her neck softly. She slowly pushed herself away from him and turned around to face him.

"i really like you Jeff,..your the first boy I've ever really connected with. Id like to take it slow and really get to know you." Ashley whispered smiling up into the big blue eyes staring down at her. Without even thinking her body was suddenly pulled closer to Jeff's and she tilted her head up and closed her eyes as their lips met.

"whoa" she whispered and hurriedly turned around so she didn't have to look at him.

"go to sleep Ashley, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other." Jeff whispered smiling to himself and pulling her waist tightly to him and closing his eyes allowing himself to drift off into a dream.


	6. Growing together

Early the next morning both Kagome and Ashley awoke alone they wandered into the hall after dressing and saw each other emerging from the guys rooms. This caused them to giggle as they walked down stairs together wondering where everyone was. When they made it into the living room they saw Rin happily humming as she cleaned the kitchen. They walked into the beautifully sunlit room.

"about time you guys woke up everyone else has been up for almost three hours." Rin said pretending to look disappointed.

"three hours? Its only 9am!" kagome half shouted in surprise.

"well were all early risers around here" Rin stated smiling cheerfully. "the boys are in the back working on the car."

"Ok thanks." the girls said in union as they headed for the back door.

Inuyasha and Jeff were both outside sitting on their cars chatting.

"hey about time you guys woke up." Inuyasha yelled as the girls made their way across the yard.

"well you know we have to get our beauty sleep otherwise we'd look like you do." kagome smirked as she sat near Inuyasha.

"I thought you boys had work to do here?" Ashley asked curious to why they were standing around and there was no tools anywhere in sight.

"well we've been done for almost an hour now so we've just been talking." Jeff finally spoke up while sneaking his arm loosely behind Ashley's waist.

"uhm whats going on here? You two look like a couple whats been going on when I haven't been around?" kagome asked curiously.

"Nothing at all! We just talk a lot that's it how are you an Inuyasha did he ask you out yet?" Ashley unexpectedly blurted out. Kagome gave her the scariest look she had ever seen in her life before chasing her like a maniac around the yard.

"why would you say that! And in front of him all of all people wait until I get my hands on you!" kagome screamed as she chased her cousin up and down the drive way. Fortunately for Ashley she was way to quick and agile for kagome to even come close to catching. Inuyasha watched in amazement at how swiftly the girl moved and navigated around objects.

Noticing Inuyasha staring Jeff became worried he would start to think things so he quickly blurted out " eyes on your own paper moron."

"sorry I was just noticing something isn't exactly right about that girl shes... different." Inuyasha said surprised at Jeff's sudden outburst.

Jeff sighed to himself he has no idea that's good Jeff thought.

"i can't keep chasing this girl." kagome panted as she came to a stop near Inuyasha and Ashley walked back to the group to stand near Jeff not breathing heavy or showing any sign of being exhausted at all.

"how do you do it Ashley" kagome sighed as she stood up catching her breath.

"i'm just very athletic" Ashley smiled, "so what are we doing today anyway?"

"well I was thinking we could go to the mall since you need some cloths for school and everything although we would need a ride there." kagome said smirking up at Inuyasha.

"whoa no not me I'm not that stupid I'm staying right here." Inuyasha protested.

"pleeease Inuyasha we just need a ride there and back that's it." kagome whined.

"fine but I'm not holding any bags." Inuyasha demanded as everyone piled into his car. When they arrived at the mall the four walked in and began to walk around as the girls ducked into every shoe or cloths store in sight eventually both guys had both hands full of bags and were following the girls like puppies when Inuyasha heard a familiar voice.

"ahh so you finally asked out kagome and have been suckered into this as well." Miroku chuckled from a bench behind a wall of bags. Inuyasha sat down beside him and Jeff followed suit.

"no I didn't ask her out we just made things right and yea I was suckered into along with this poor chump." Inuyasha stated pointing his thumb towards Jeff. Miroku's arm reached threw his wall of bags to shake Jeff's hand.

"hi I'm Miroku I'm a friend of Inuyasha's who might you be?"

" my names Jeff I'm Inuyasha's brother." Jeff said dropping all the bags in his hands to the floor the rest of the guys did the same just in time to see three girls come running towards them.

"hey Inuyasha look who we found!" kagome half screamed motioning to Sango.

"yea I know she suckered Miroku into being her pack mule as well." Inuyasha sighed.

"oh be quite were all done now we just have to figure out how were gonna fit all these into your car." kagome turned her head in thought.

"well I have to get Sango home so I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Miroku said as he stood up and escorted Sango away.

"yea we should probably get you guys home to." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's bags and heading towards the exit everyone else grabbed their things and followed. The car ride home was quite kagome was to tired from her shopping to tease Inuyasha who was focused on where he was going and Ashley was tired as well and was leaning her head against Jeff's shoulder who didn't seem to notice because he was lost in his thoughts. When they finally arrived at the Higarashi shrine the boys helped carry the shopping bags into the house.

"well hello hows everyone doing?" Mrs. Higarashi asked.

"very good thank you for asking." replied Inuyasha.

"hey Inuyasha I was thinking.." Jeff began. "we still don't know anything about this demon who attacked kagome or why he did it is it really safe to leave her here alone?"

"hmm good point maybe they should.." Inuyasha began but was cut off by Mrs. Higarashi.

"well why don't you boys stay here for a few nights then? If that's not to much trouble id really hate for something to happen to my girls." she blurted out with a frightened look on her face.

"of course Mrs. Higarashi no trouble at all." Jeff replied without waiting for Inuyasha's response.

"great I'll fix you up a place to sleep." she said smiling and walking out of the room.

"ugh we can never get rid of these guys can we they follow us everywhere.." kagome joked nudging Ashley with her elbow.

" i know its ridiculous their everywhere we go." Ashley went along.

"hey were only here to protect you we can leave when ever you feel like it." Inuyasha announced rudely clearly annoyed.

"were just playing jeez were glad to have you boys stay now we can pick on you even more." kagome smirked. "but were gonna go get ready for bed be right back." she yelled behind her as she dragged Ashley up the stairs.

"girls man ill never understand them" Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the couch.

"there's nothing to it their just like everyone else." Jeff said giving Inuyasha a confused look.

" boy do you have a lot to learn." Inuyasha replied chuckling.

" i think you just try to hard to make it seem like your not trying at all and that's why you have trouble you expect everyone to see threw your illusions but most people can not." Jeff replied not looking directly at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was quite.

(Upstairs with the girls)

" so why did you drag me away so fast?" Ashley asked kagome curiously. " its only 5:30 its no where near time for bed."

"well... I figured since were home we have an advantage now." kagome answered smirking.

" go on.." Ashley encouraged curiously.

"well I really like Inuyasha and it looks to me like you like Jeff to am I right?" kagome asked her smile spreading from ear to ear now.

"well.. kind of I don't really know I've never connected with a boy like this before." Ashley replied shyly.

"oh well good enough, it seems to me that he really likes you to so now we have to close the deal." kagome continued. "they will try to seduce us and break our spirits until we give in to our desires but if we can do that to them first then we've sealed the deal they become our little puppies." kagome announced proudly.

"your sick you know that" Ashley proclaimed giving kagome a look of complete awkwardness.

"this time i'm gonna get my man before some other bimbo does" kagome replied winking. Ashley began thinking to herself.

(Inside Ashley's head)

"Jeff wouldn't go for another girl would he? Not after everything we've been threw?"

"and what have you been threw? He was thankful for your help in healing his wound that's all he was just being polite." said a voice much like her own.

" but we slept together he cuddles me and is always willing to help me and he acts like he wants to protect me." Ashley told herself.

"that's only because of whats going on with your souls once this is resolved hell be gone and he wont ever look back."

"that's not true!" Ashley thought but now was unsure.

(back with kagome)

"what exactly did you have in mind?" Ashley asked looking at her cousin.

" well you remember those shorts and tank top I suggested we get today? this was why." kagome said the evil smirk on her face spreading ever so wide. So the girls dressed in their matching pink short shorts and white low cut tank tops.

" I don't know if i'm comfortable with this" Ashley said looking herself up and down in Kagome's body mirror.

"why not?" kagome asked curiously.

"well for one my whole ass is hanging out!" Ashley exclaimed trying to pull the shorts lower to no avail.

" you look hot don't worry about it that's what its supposed to do Jeff is gonna love it." kagome reassured her while shoving her out of the room.

(back with Inuyasha and Jeff)

Inuyasha and Jeff were in the middle of a conversation that kagome couldn't quite make out but it quickly stopped as soon as her and her cousin entered the room Inuyasha sat quiet staring at kagome in awe. Jeff noticing his awkward stare turned around just in time to see the two girls walk by him and found himself staring in awe at Ashley's behind as she passed to sit on the side of him.

"whats wrong with you guys?" kagome asked pretending like she didn't know.

"well.." Inuyasha began. " you guys came down stairs half naked which was ok but then you started talking and ruined the moment so now i'm just annoyed."

" you know Inuyasha your kinda of an asshole." kagome replied sliding to the other end of the couch.

" and what about you Jeff whats up with you?" Ashley asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"no.. nothing." he stuttered "just been waiting for you guys." Ashley leaned in closer to him and very softly whispered so not even Inuyasha could hear.

"i know I turn you on I can feel everything your feeling." once she realized what she had just said she backed off of him and tried sliding away only to be pulled back tightly against him by his arm draped over her shoulder. She couldn't remember what had just possessed her to say that to him but she couldn't stop herself. Jeff was very shocked for a minute but she was absolutely right he wanted her right now and had to fight away his instinct to take what he wanted so badly. In the mean time Inuyasha had called Sesshomaru and told him they were going to stay the night there.

"well guys i'm beat i'm gonna go upstairs and go to bed you guys need to figure out where your sleeping." kagome announced heading for the stairs.

"well ill go with you." Inuyasha stated eagerly standing up.

"i don't think so your lucky your not outside dog boy." kagome shot back at him harshly.

" well I think I will go outside." Jeff said unexpectedly walking towards the front door.

"hey are you sure Jeff there's plenty of places to sleep?" Kagome assured him.

"its ok thanks kagome but id rather sleep outside i'm used to it and its comfortable especially this early in the fall, ill be on the roof if anyone needs me." and with that the door shut behind him.

" what a weird guy." Inuyasha said out loud scratching his head.

"shut up and go to sleep Inuyasha." came Kagome's voice from the stairs as she and Ashley walked to their bedrooms.

After a few hours everyone was asleep except for Jeff who sat perched atop the roof with his back resting against the exterior wall of the shrine between kagome and Ashley's bedroom windows when suddenly he heard a noise like a door unlatching. He turned his head to see Ashley sticking hers out of her window motioning for him to come in. he swiftly jumped threw the window and quietly closed it behind him standing in the darkness in front of him stood a beautiful barley covered girl with a very concerned look on her face he could see this clearly due to his enhanced night time eyesight. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she began to speak seeing that he was about to ask her this question.

" I thought now would be a good time for us to uhm.. you know talk." Ashley whispered softly while looking down at her feet.

" talk about what?" Jeff asked putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to sit on the bed with him.

" well you know the things that have been happening with me I know you noticed it to." Ashley started unsure if he understood.

"hmm.. well your right and i'm glad you asked me to talk because I did want to mention it, you need to be a lot more careful with what you do, your using your powers without realizing it you have no control over your speed or strength." Jeff stated sternly as he looked deep into her beautiful hazel eyes.

" Jeff I can feel your emotions it only started happening recently but I can sense everything you feel, I can feel my body changing ever so slightly getting tighter and.. well I feel..." Ashley paused l staring back into his eyes.

" you feel what Ashley? Jeff whispered softly in her ear.

"i feel sexier like my body is making itself more appealing..for you.." she finished.

"I can feel it to Ashley I don't know why or how this is happening but like I was afraid of these are all signs of the mating ritual although it is happening much slower and much more subtle then when a demon mates the symptoms are still the same." Jeff replied without ever breaking his gaze.

"why are you afraid?" Ashley asked softly still staring into his eyes.

"because I really like you Ashley I've never felt like this about someone before and its my fault this is happening to you and I didn't mean to.." Ashley cut him off.

"its ok Jeff, really I don't mind so much.. maybe one day we could.. you know.." she trailed off leaving the rest to his imagination.

"could what?" he asked softly not understanding at all.

"we could uh.. I could maybe ..be your mate.." she finished and finally broke the gaze and put her head down to hide her blushing. Jeff just pulled her closer to him and embraced her inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"id really like that Ashley." he whispered into her ear before nuzzling his nose into her neck. Causing her to blush furiously until her face burned. When she finally raised her head she could only meet his eyes for a second before she felt his lips pressing against her own and she became lost in him every thought she had washed away by a flood of this one guy who in a couple of days changed her entire life. She soon found herself pushing him onto the bed as she kissed him forcing him onto his back as she climbed on top of him barley stopping for air as their mouths collided.

He pulled her down so she lay tightly on top of him and he then thrusted his tongue into her mouth taking her by surprise as he slowly explored every inch of her with his hands and tongue she began doing the same to him as she let her hands slide under his shirt and all around his masculine chest. His hands slowly gliding up her legs until they found her ass causing her to jump a bit. She suddenly pushed her hands onto his chest and sat up on top of him breathing heavily staring down into his eyes.

"whats wrong Ashley?" he whispered also breathing heavily as he rest his hands temporarily on her thighs.

"well i've uh.. never done this before, and well.." she trailed off again.

"i've never done this either we can slow down Ashley but please say what you want to say don't hold it in around me I want you to be yourself." Jeff whispered softly never breaking eye contact with the girl.

"i want to know how you feel about me I mean.. I know you want me sexually, I can sense that... and well I can feel you getting harder and pressing into me." they both smirked at each other when she said this causing her to blush furiously. " but I need to know you love me that you wont take advantage of me and then leave me..." she finished.

" well that's very understandable Ashley, if it makes you feel better. Knowing this might help, dog demons when we mate, its for life we are forever bonded by the soul with our first mate this connection can only occur once in a dog demons life time."

"well that's good.." she said smiling a little but looking down.

"well now whats wrong Jeff said sighing and pulling her down so she could rest her head on his chest.

"well now I feel dumb for saying that because I really like you Jeff but I don't know if i'm ready for that kind of commitment, I only met you a few days ago. This is all happening so fast." Ashley said snuggling into his chest so he couldn't see her face.

"Inuyasha was right you girls are complicated" he chuckled softly. "well then I guess we will have to wait until you are ready to make a choice like that wont we, but uhm you know until you decide weather you want to go that far or not we could date? You people still do that don't you?" Jeff asked curiously.

"yes! We do and id love to be your girlfriend." Ashley started to scream before Jeff covered her mouth with his hand to quiet her down.

"sorry." she whispered.

"its ok." he laughed

"don't you laugh at me!" Ashley pouted before lightly placing a kiss on his jaw line earning a low purr from the back of his throat as she moved up towards his lips and into another full make out. This went on for about another half an hour. Finally Ashley pulled herself off panting heavily and dropping her head onto his chest.

"i can feel how aroused you are Jeff damn your having that much trouble resisting me?" Ashley teased as she kissed his chest.

"well i'm not exactly used to having a sexy half naked girl all over me like this i'm fighting the urge to take you right now." he whispered into her ear.

"well I wont have sex with you.. but there is something I can do to relieve your frustration." she giggled and began softly biting his chest.

"yea and whats that." he asked curiously.

"ill show you." she giggled as she moved down and unzipped his pants and slowly slide them down with no objections on his end. Then she grabbed his already hardened dick and began to lightly stroke it with her hand earning many soft moans from Jeff as she slowly began licking the top of it and to Jeff's complete amazement put it in her mouth and began sucking on it she pushed down until he disappeared inside her throat he couldn't help the combination of purring and soft moans coming from deep in his chest all he could do is place his hand softly on her head grasping at her beautiful thin brown hair following her motion. As she came up allowing him to slip from her mouth as she licked back upward towards the tip and reinserted him into her throat.

"Ashley.." Jeff moaned out softly. " that that's feel so good." she began to go faster and work it with her hand while she breathed in between she was picking up speed as his moans became louder and more frequent until finally he began cumming in her mouth with one final long stretched out muffled moan. She gasped and gagged a bit as this happen unexpectedly inside her throat she swallowed out of reaction not knowing what else to do she quickly recovered and continued a little longer until releasing him and moving back up to lay with him while she continued to stroke him with her hand.

"feel better" she whispered with a growing smirk on her face.

" you have no idea" he said panting heavily and pulling her chin up so he could kiss her.

"well i'm glad I could help." she said joking while smiling and snuggling into his chest. Not long after she fell asleep her arms wrapped around his waist while his were around her shoulders.

You know this girl really is something else i'm going to have to mate her someday. Jeff thought to himself as he allowed himself to drift off into a light sleep although still vigilante to any unwelcome presence that may come by.


	7. Bordering friends or lovers?

Early the next morning Ashley woke up to the sun shining onto her face threw her open bedroom window, she yawned loudly as she rolled over tossing her arm expecting it to fall upon the body of the man she had fell asleep with the night before only to realize he was gone. She began to dress and as she did Ashley looked out her window and saw Jeff standing near the very large old oak tree in the front yard, he noticed her glancing at him threw the window and motioned for her to come outside. She hurried down stairs noticing Inuyasha and Kagome were no where in sight. She walked outside and towards Jeff who was now leaning against the old oak tree.

"you know its rude to just leave in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye." she stated as she walked up to him and slammed him against the tree and attempted to pin him down while she pretended to look angry.

"well you looked so peaceful sleeping I figured id let you sleep instead of waiting for Kagome to come barging in and ruin all the fun of our secrets." he chuckled as he softly kissed her pouting face.

"speaking of Kagome where is everyone?" Ashley asked curiously looking around.

"well Kagome and Inuyasha had to go to school and your aunt had work so its just me and you today." Jeff replied.

"oh hmm well what could we do for a whole day with the entire house to ourselves?" Ashley said with a sheepish grin spreading across her face.

"well I had a few ideas." Jeff said returning her grin.

"oh really and what ideas might those be?" Ashley asked expecting some perverted answer.

"well I figured I could teach you to control the powers you seem to be accumulating before you accidentally use them again and people begin to catch on to whats going on." Jeff said smiling.

"well that's not exactly what I had in mind." Ashley replied with a very blank look on her face all of the sudden.

"well what did you want to do?" Jeff asked completely oblivious to what she had been previously thinking.

"nothing forget it lets do this I do need to learn to control this crap." Ashley replied. So they began her training with explanations and exercises to limit her use of these new found powers on a regular bases.

(in the mean time)

Kagome and Inuyasha had arrived at school and had just made it to their first class where Miroku and Sango had already been waiting they took their seats behind the two. Kagome immediately turned around to speak with Sango.

"hey I feel like I haven't heard from you in forever where have you two been hiding?" Kagome asked curiously.

"well we could say the same about you, where have you two been I tried calling your house Kagome but your mom said you slept out." Sango asked curiously with her eyebrow raised.

"well..hmm." Kagome began to reply while blushing and glancing at Inuyasha.

"she stood at my house for a couple of nights and I stood at her house last night." Inuyasha said infuriating Kagome.

"you what?!" Sango exclaimed not believing what she was hearing. As Miroku gave Inuyasha a hi five under the table earning himself a slap from Sango. " I saw that you pervert." Sango growled before turning back to Kagome who's face was beat red with embarrassment and anger.

"well a lot happened and me and my cousin ended up staying with Inuyasha and his brother for a few nights while we figured things out." Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha. " you have to make it sound like were sleeping together you idiot." she said after smacking him roughly in the shoulder. Thinking back Kagome began to wonder what ever happened to Naraku after that night. She quickly turned to glance towards where he would normally be seated on the far end of the room only to see he wasn't there.

"COUSIN, Inuyasha you lucky dog." Miroku applauded earning a slap upside the head from all three of his colleagues.

" Miroku I swear you have a one track mind." Inuyasha said as he shook his head.

"well actually my cousin Ashley is going to be starting school with us next week and she seemed much more interested in his brother then anything their almost inseparable its so cute." Kagome said as she began thinking back to their previous weekend and all the time her cousin has been spending with Inuyasha's strange new brother.

"yea Jeff seems all head over heels for my cousin its actually adorable the way he looks at her I think their perfect." Kagome said giggling at the thought of her little cousin having little children with dog ears.

"awe man just as quickly as they show up they get snatched, you sure there's not another for me?" Sango sighed.

" Sango my love how could you." Miroku started to speak. " we only started going out yesterday and your already leaving me for a little puppy demon?" before he knew it Miroku had been hit with a barrage of attacks from every side.

"who the hell are you calling a puppy demon!" Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

" Miroku you idiot were gonna wait and surprise them!" Sango yelled as she held her hand which hurt from smacking Miroku.

"WHAT you guys are dating how did all that happen!" Kagome exclaimed excited to hear all the details.

"well you guys disappeared off the face of the earth so I had no choice but to hangout with this lecherous jerk.. and well he can be sweet when hes alone you just have to watch out for wandering hands." Sango replied while resting her head on her hand and sighing. Finally the bell rang ending the period and everyone got up and left the room but just as Kagome and her group began to head for the door they were stopped.

"hey you four hold on one minute." their teacher said as he approached them. " every single day you all sit back their and pay absolutely no attention to my lesson and constantly disrupt my class with your constant screaming and abusing of Miroku, one more time and i'm going to have to split you all up and give you all after school detentions and if that doesn't work i'm going to request that two of you are transferred to another class. Do I make myself clear?" the teacher spoke loudly to make sure they all understood.

" yes sir" they all answered in union.

" and if Miroku leaves my room with one more bruise i'm going to start sending people to the principle." he said as a closing to his quick lecture on behavior as he walked away.

"thanks for defending me sir." Miroku mumbled with sarcasm as he rubbed his head walking out of the room earning a chuckle from the rest of the group. Sango and Miroku said goodbye and hurried off to their next class as Inuyasha and Kagome did the same. When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived in class they sat down near each other and immediately Kagome began to speak.

"Inuyasha do you know what happened to the demon that attacked me?" Kagome asked in a slightly nervous sounding tone.

"well not really when me and Sesshomaru arrived the demon was gone and it was only Jeff left." Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome curiously.

"well I didn't mention it before because it kind of escaped my mind to tell you guys but I know who the demon is." Kagome said

"who is it Kagome that could help us a lot Sesshomaru can find almost anyone around here." Inuyasha asked hurriedly wanting to know all she knew.

"well he shouldn't be to hard to find his name is Naraku and hes in most of our classes, although hes not here today." Kagome replied taking another glance toward the back corner of the room.

"Kagome you should have told us this sooner your positive its the same person?" Inuyasha pushed.

"mhm" Kagome mumbled while shaking her head up and down.

"ok well see if we can find out what became of him." Inuyasha reassured her while covering her hand with his. This caused her to blush slightly but he just looked forward and pretended to pay attention to the lesson. The rest of the day was quite up until history. Both Inuyasha and Kagome walked into class greeted Rin and took their usual seats near the back of the room. As class went on Kagome noticed Kikyo for the first time that day only because she wouldn't stop turning around and glaring at her. This is when Kagome got a brilliant idea. Much to Kikyo's dislike Kagome lopped her arm between Inuyasha's and leaned her head onto his shoulder and pretended like she had no idea Kikyo was watching.

"hey what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked startled at Kagome's sudden gesture.

" i'm aggravating your ex girlfriend who has a staring problem, just pretend to love me for once shit Inuyasha." Kagome replied in an annoyed tone but never letting Kikyo see the annoyance between the two.

"well that shouldn't be to hard since I love parts you of you." Inuyasha replied winking at her as he slightly leaned his head on top of hers. This caused Kagome to fake a giggle as she looked at him and whispered so only she and him could hear.

"when we get out of here and shes no where around i'm going to beat you into oblivion." Kagome threatened causing Inuyasha to seemingly shrink down to the size of a child.

" I might like it" Inuyasha replied really pushing his luck now. But instead of getting angry Kagome burst into laughter.

" you must really want me on top of you to sink that low Inuyasha." she winked at him causing him to blush. He was lost for words and this only caused Kagome to laugh more hysterically. So for the rest of the period Kagome leaned on Inuyasha and actually forgot about all the nasty looks she was being given from the front of the room and just spaced out into her own world. When the bell finally rang Inuyasha had to shake Kagome to get her to snap back to life.

"day dreaming about me?" Inuyasha chuckled as she quickly grabbed her things and packed up.

"in your dreams bonehead." she replied smiling as they headed for the door.

"oh you cant imagine the things you do in my dreams." he answered following close behind her.

"your such a perv." Kagome said rolling her eyes before being swept away in a quick spin to suddenly be face to face with one person she had hopped to never see again.

"hey hows it going my beautiful Kagome." Koga asked gripping her tightly and pulling her very close to him making Kagome extremely uncomfortable.

"uhm Koga can you please let me go." Kagome answered completely ignoring his question and quickly glancing around to find Inuyasha who was no where in sight until..she saw a single clawed finger tap Koga on his shoulder Kagome knew this was going to get very ugly very fast.

" I believe the girl asked you to let her go." Inuyasha insisted while standing directly behind Koga with a very displeased look on his face. Koga's head spun around quickly to see who had dared touch him. But before Koga could say anything one of his goons ran at Inuyasha from behind earning an elbow to the nose, knocking him down to the floor.

" I'll say it one more time let her go." Inuyasha insisted glaring directly into Koga's eyes now. Koga who took this as a challenge released the girl turning fully to Inuyasha now.

"and who the hell might you be dog breath?" Koga questioned with a smirk on his face. But before Inuyasha could answer Kagome jumped in between the two and hung her arms tightly around Inuyasha's neck.

" this is my boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome blurted out not knowing what else to say. This caused a confused look to appear on Koga's face.

"boyfriend? This halfbreed puppy is your boyfriend?" Koga began laughing. " well I guess every girl goes threw her puppy phase before upgrading to the big bad wolf.

"more like mangy pack mongrel who cant stand on his own." Inuyasha chuckled. This was it Kagome knew what was coming next and could do nothing to prevent it this time. Koga lunged at Inuyasha throwing a powerful punch directly to his face which Inuyasha easily deflected but this was only a diversion Koga had expected it to be blocked and just as quickly as the attack was deflected Koga came spinning around sending a heel kick towards the side of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha caught the kick with ease.

"see what I mean? You don't have a leg to stand on your own." Inuyasha laughed as he tossed Koga who was balancing on one leg to the ground. Everyone who had been watching erupted in laughter at Koga's embarrassment as Inuyasha turned with Kagome attached to his side an walked towards the cafeteria.

"that was pretty impressive Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling up at the half demon, " Koga is the toughest guy in school and hes been after me for years." she said with a sigh.

" pfft? That weakling the toughest guy in this entire school? that's laughable." Inuyasha responded with a chuckle. " by the way since when was I your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with one eye brow raised as they walked into the cafeteria Inuyasha's arm still firmly around Kagome's waist.

" well since I was trying to get that annoying jerk to finally leave me alone and I think you put on a great show today honey." Kagome giggled as she leaned up and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek causing him to blush a little.

" well you know now we have to act like were dating to keep appearances up." Inuyasha replied grinning as they sat down at their usual table and waited for Miroku and Sango.

" oh yea huh..well I guess ill survive some how." Kagome sighed.

" hey your an ass I just saved you and that's how you treat me!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

" just kidding gosh haven't you ever heard of a joke?" Kagome answered him giggling as she laid her head onto his shoulder. Just then Miroku and Sango appeared.

"well well well aren't you two getting along nicely, you almost look like a couple." Sango said as she sat down with a smile on her face.

" oh shut up Sango were pretending to be so Koga will leave me alone." Kagome answered her with a slight blush on her face while Inuyasha paid no attention at all.

" oh 'pretending'." Sango laughed.

" yes pretending this jerk could never be nice enough to make me like him but he is helping me get rid of that annoying asshole." Kagome said getting annoyed just thinking about him.

"whoa calm down Kagome I was just kidding." Sango chuckled.

" so whens the wedding?" Miroku asked pushing Kagome over the edge. "owe!" he screamed as she kicked him as hard as she could in the shin under the table. Threw all this Inuyasha sat there thinking of how cute Kagome looked when she was annoyed and pouting. '_Wait huh?_' Inuyasha thought to himself.

" hey Inuyasha your awfully quit today maybe you like the idea of dating Kagome since you haven't said anything." Miroku joked causing everyone to look at Inuyasha.

" yea sure Miroku." Inuyasha replied with out realizing what was said. This caused everyone at the table including Kagome to stare at him with their mouths hung open.

" what the hell is everyone looking at?" Inuyasha questioned as he quickly grew angry with everyone's gawking at him.

" do you realize what you just said?" Miroku began.

" not really I wasn't paying attention I was thinking about something why?" Inuyasha questioned still not aware of what he had just admitted to them.

" you said you wouldn't mind dating Kagome. " Miroku told him with a huge smirk growing on his face.

" oh fuck." Inuyasha answered out loud as he thought of how to fix this. '_If I say I wasn't paying attention and I don't like her at all then shell hate me and ill be on her shit list forever on the other hand if I say I like her things are gonna get awkward really fast_.' Inuyasha thought to himself quickly.

"well Kagome's not so bad shes a hell of a lot better then Kikyo." Inuyasha replied hoping it was the right answer.

" well that's definitely true." Sango pitched in saving him.

" well of course i'm better then Kikyo everyone knows that but its about time you realized it." Kagome said with a smile. ' _whew right answer_' Inuyasha thought to himself. ' _well i'm not so bad huh Inuyasha maybe there's some hope for him yet'_ Kagome thought to herself as a small smile spread across her lips.

Only Sango noticed this.

(in the mean time on the other side of the cafeteria)

" so you really think that would work?" Koga questioned.

" definitely, then we can both have what we want and all our obstacles would be out of the way." Kikyo said with an evil smirk spreading across her face.

"ok then we have a deal ill do my part just make sure you do yours." Koga answered before getting up and walking away.

After lunch Inuyasha and the gang went to their last two classes before heading home Miroku drove Sango home while Inuyasha drove Kagome.

" hey i'm gonna stop by my house to talk to Sesshomaru if that's cool you wanna hang out for awhile?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he took off towards his home.

"sure why not." Kagome answered cheerfully, she had been in a good mood ever since lunch. They arrived at Inuyasha's house a little after Rin who welcomed them at the door Inuyasha quickly pulled Sesshomaru aside to discuss what Kagome had told him Sesshomaru said he would take immediate measures to find the demon responsible for the attack. And with that Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by the hand and headed for the stairs towards his room.

" awe look at these two finally getting along their so cute don't you agree Sesshomaru?" Rin giggled causing Kagome to blush lightly.

"why does everyone think were in love." Inuyasha yelled.

"No one mentioned anything about being in love little brother is there something you'd like to tell the young lady?" Sesshomaru egged Inuyasha on. This caused Inuyasha to blush and with a huff of annoyance and continue up the stairs. Rin burst into laughter as they retreated up the stairs.

"everyone around here is so stupid we cant just be friends without being in love." Inuyasha mumbled as he opened his bedroom door.

"well whats so bad about being more then friends?" Kagome asked blushing lightly as they entered the room and she took a seat on his bed.

" well nothing I guess but that's not us." Inuyasha answered as though it was obvious as he sat down next to her. This caused a slightly depressed look to come upon Kagome's face.

" so what you said at lunch today? Was that just a joke?" Kagome asked curiously.

"no I meant it I just.." Inuyasha stopped himself realizing how deep he was digging his hole.

" just what," Kagome asked getting more upset with every word he spoke.

" Kagome would you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha blurted out unsure of why he did.

"uh.. I don't know Inuyasha this is very sudden and.." Kagome began taken completely by surprise by Inuyasha's sudden proposal to date.

" see that's why I never said anything about liking you and I always made it seem like I didn't because I knew you didn't feel the same about me." Inuyasha said looking out his window red with embarrassment. But before he could say anymore Kagome grabbed his face in her hand and kissed him. He didn't know what to do as her tender lips met his he let his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him as he began to kiss her back.

" Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered as he caught his breath still shocked that she kissed him like that.

" I've always liked you idiot I've just been waiting for you to show me you had feelings for me to so I didn't make a fool of myself." she whispered with her head down.

" well then I guess were both stubborn fools aren't we." Inuyasha chuckled as he held her chin up and kissed her again.

" I guess so but you better be a lot nicer to me from now on!" Kagome demanded as she pretended to pout.

" does that mean your saying yes?" Inuyasha questioned with a growing smirk on his face.

" maybe.." Kagome said jokingly as she reached up kissed him on the cheek and ran towards the door. But was blocked by Inuyasha before she could make it.

" maybe isn't an answer." Inuyasha demanded with a smile.

" well duh of course i'm saying yes I kissed you idiot not get out of my way so I can go tell rin you finally grew a pair." Kagome laughed at the look on Inuyasha's face as she shoved him aside and ran downstairs to find Rin making dinner in the kitchen. Kagome began shrieking loudly as soon as she saw her.

" he finally asked me out!" she screamed jumping up and down. Causing Rin to do the same and also start shrieking in excitement.

" now the only ones left are Jeff and Ashley Rin said as she put her finger on her chin and began thinking of all the things they could all do as couples.

"oh crap we left them two at my house alone all day!" Kagome shrieked as she realized what they had done.

"uh oh their might be little puppy dog babies running around by now Rin joked as Inuyasha who had been listening to everything came down the stairs.

" well we should probably go tear them two apart then shouldn't we?" Inuyasha chuckled as Kagome gave him a grotesque look.

" shut up that's nasty that's my cousin you perv!" she screamed as she slapped him. They both hurried into Inuyasha's car and headed back to Kagome's house.

( back at Kagome's house)

Jeff and Ashley had given up their training for the day because Jeff had sensed his brother and Kagome heading back in their direction so Ashley began preparing dinner while he leaned against his favorite tree outside waiting for them to arrive. He watched Ashley threw the kitchen window as she gracefully moved around the kitchen preparing their meal. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was until his thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha obnoxiously honking the horn at him as they pulled up to the house. As they got out of the car Jeff walked up to greet them and walk into the house.

" hey hows it going Jeff?" Inuyasha began " we had to rush home to make sure you two weren't doing it you know you killed my fun." Inuyasha said grinning before being punched from both sides by Jeff and Kagome who proceeded to high five each other afterwards.

"This isn't right." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his head and headed for the house following the other two.

" so what did you guys do all day?" Kagome questioned.

"well I stood watch outside most of the day, Ashley made me lunch and brought it out to me and she ate outside with me and we talked a bit before she went back in." Jeff answered completely lying threw his teeth with a perfectly straight face.

" hmm I think my little cousin has a thing for you Jeff." Kagome laughed as she chuckled and elbowed him in the ribs. This caused Jeff to smile a bit. But when they opened the door all laughing and smiling faded as they faced a very pissed looking little girl.

" just because your on the other side of the door doesn't mean I cant hear you!" Ashley scolded her cousin.

" i'm sorry i'm sorry!" Kagome pleaded but it was to late Ashley had already put her in a head lock and began giving her a nuggie.

"hey whats for dinner it smells great." Inuyasha complimented.

"were having beef tender loin cut into medallions and slowly cooked inside this spicy Portuguese sauce I saw on TV." Ashley said gleefully as she let her cousin go to brag about her cooking. So after a little while they all sat down to eat.

"mm its delicious Ashley." Kagome complimented as she quickly devoured the food.

"thank you Kagome." Ashley said pleased with how her meal came out as well the boys seemed to enjoy it to although they didn't say anything they were done in no time and fighting over seconds.

" oh yea Ashley I forgot to tell you what Inuyasha did today." Kagome said as she finished her meal and pushed her plate forward as she sat back in her chair.

" what did he do?" Ashley asked curiously not having the slightest clue.

" do you have to brag to everyone? I know i'm awesome but come on." Inuyasha smirked.

" well he asked me out today after school." Kagome said smiling then glaring over at Inuyasha.

" just because I said yes doesn't mean you have the right to be even more arrogant then you already are your lucky to have me." Kagome said sticking her nose in the air.

"Well that's great now hopefully you guys don't kill each other in the mean time." Ashley answered laughing. So after awhile of talking around the dinner table Kagome and Ashley cleaned up and headed upstairs to shower and get ready for bed. While Jeff and Inuyasha discussed the demon that attacked Kagome that night.

" Kagome told me that demon is a student at our school, he wasn't in today but if hes there when you start you can not lay a finger on him in public no one can be around to see it understand?" Inuyasha warned with a very serious look.

" of course." Jeff responded understanding the danger of having a full scale battle inside a class room.

" his name is Naraku and supposedly hes in most of our classes Sesshomaru has people out looking for him as well so don't worry to much." Inuyasha said as he turned towards the bottom of the stairs in time to see Kagome stop on the bottom step in some very sexy shorts.

" me and Ashley are gonna go to bed so don't come upstairs you guys can sleep where ever you want." she said before hurrying up stairs and texting Sango the good news about her and Inuyasha.

Kagome: hey Sango guess what?

Songo: whats up Kagome?

Kagome: Inuyasha finally asked me out today after school! It was adorable.

Songo: about time I knew you guys had the hots for each other ;]

Kagome: well duh he just had to say it first that's what men do lol

Songo: I had to tell Miroku I loved him first -_-

Kagome: not uh really?

Songo: yup I think he meant well by saying he loves parts of me but he just couldn't get it right by saying he loved all of me lol

Kagome: i'm so sorry Sango XD

Sango: well I guess i'm stuck with him now but i'm gonna go to bed ill see you in class tomorrow kegs night

Kagome: ok goodnight Sango.

So Jeff went out to the roof Inuyasha crashed on the couch and the girls went to sleep in their respective rooms. After what seemed like hours Jeff finally heard the noise he had been waiting for he turned his head to see Ashley motioning for him to come in. he entered the dark room and sat on the bed next to his girlfriend.

"so Jeff whats the big deal about everything that's happening with me and you why do we have to hide it? Inuyasha and Kagome can tell everyone about their relationship." Ashley asked curiously.

"well its been a very long time since I've been in a world with humans and Sesshomaru sees me to be a little unstable and unsafe for people to be around..that's why he sent Inuyasha to guard over me." Jeff said while looking down.

" well I know you'd never hurt me." Ashley said smiling and pushing Jeff's head up in order to kiss him.

" yea but when the full moon is out something strange happens to me if I start fighting I change and I lose control so I don't know who i'm hurting." Jeff said still looking down .

" well maybe you just need someone to love you to snap you out of it I still don't think you'd ever hurt me." Ashley said smiling.

" thank you Ashley." Jeff whispered before allowing himself to be pulled into another kiss. After a couple of hours of cuddling and talking, Ashley drifted off into a deep sleep. Jeff snuck back out the window and closed it behind him because it was a chilly night. But just as he shut the window he heard a voice behind him.

" busted.." Inuyasha said with a smug smirk on his face.

" holy shit Inuyasha don't scare me like that." Jeff said leaning in his spot against the wall between the two windows.

" so what were you guys up to this whole time in there?" Inuyasha questioned.

" well she wanted to ask about the demon so I told her what I know and we talked a bit that's all." Jeff said hoping Inuyasha didn't push for anymore information and just left it alone.

" mhm." Inuyasha replied giving Jeff a very skeptical look. " as long as you have consent from her you can polish the old torpedo all you want." Inuyasha chuckled as he jumped off the roof.

" were not doin..." Jeff began.

" don't worry I wont tell Sesshomaru or Kagome just make sure shes ok with it things are a bit different here you cant let your instinct control you but I don't think you have that problem you seem to be in control." Inuyasha smirked as he walked back inside the house. '_if only he knew what this girl was capable of_' Jeff thought to himself. The rest of the week went like this, Kagome and Inuyasha went to school and slowly started growing together. Jeff and Ashley stood at home and practiced Ashley's skills, while playing and flirting throughout the day. Kagome found out the Halloween dance was this Friday and devised a plan to get Ashley and Jeff into the party as well so everyone could be together. Jeff would go as Kagome's date and Ashley as Inuyasha's this way they could get enough tickets to get everyone in and they would switch off once inside.


	8. Halloween Party

So the night of the Halloween dance finally came. It just so happened that tonight was the night of the new moon so Inuyasha was a full human for the night. All the girls scurried around Sesshomaru's house getting ready and preparing their costumes while the Inuyasha Jeff and Miroku all sat on the couch waiting for them to finish. Even Rin was attending as a chaperon, she had asked Sesshomaru to accompany her but he had told her he had something important he had to attend to. The boys were dressed as United States marines, covered in heavy camouflage with a United States military field uniform. Ashley and kagome had decided on matching school girl outfits with mini skirts and white long sleeve button down shirts which they rolled the sleeves up anyway with ties to match their skirts.

Sango had decided to join the boys group of soldiers and was going as a female officer dressed in a very short camouflage skirt with a very revealing matching tank top that was covered by her officers jacket with her matching hat. Rin being only a chaperon decided to keep it simple and go with a slightly revealing cat costume mostly because it annoyed Sesshomaru.

"you guys ready yet?" Inuyasha yelled in annoyance after watching one of the girls fly by for the hundredth time.

" almost." he heard Kagome's voice reply from upstairs again for the the hundredth time.

"hurry up." Inuyasha complained. "were gonna be late."

"we still have plenty of time Inuyasha." Miroku answered looking over to Inuyasha earning a punch in the head.

" if they know that they will take even longer! Its what girls do man." Inuyasha replied seriously.

"we can hear you!" kagome yelled down. " we have plenty of time girls."

"great." they heard Songo's voice say.

" see you idiot now were screwed." Inuyasha huffed.

"were all done stop complaining Inuyasha." kagome said in an annoyed tone as she marched down the stairs followed by the other girls.

" about time." Inuyasha growled as he and the rest of the boys stood up to leave. They took separate vehicles because Inuyasha's car couldn't hold everyone. So Inuyasha kagome Sango and Miroku all squeezed into Inuyasha's car while Jeff and Ashley sat comfortably in Rin's Mercedes. Inuyasha arrived first but waited for Rin's group. When they finally arrived Ashley walked along side Inuyasha and kagome with Jeff since they needed to in order to get Jeff and Ashley inside. They walked up to the front door of the high schools gymnasium and presented their tickets before walking inside. The music was playing loudly and the bass pulsated threw the air as it bumped, which seemed to cause Jeff much discomfort. As the group walked in Kikyo and Koga were waiting and watching to their surprise two Inuyasha's walked in both with black hair.

"what the hell is going on." Koga asked completely dumfounded by this.

" i'm not sure maybe hes Inuyasha's cousin? Anyway we shouldn't concern ourselves with the likes of him go for the one with the ears that is with kagome." Kikyo gestured towards Jeff while speaking to a third party.

As soon as the group entered they immediately found a table to seat six Rin began walking around doing her duties Ashley and kagome switched back to their boyfriends while Sango immediately dragged Miroku onto the dance floor and they were quickly lost in the crowd.

"lets go dance guys!" kagome said excitedly

"yea come on!" Ashley said in a similar tone as she dragged Jeff out of his seat and onto the dance floor. Kagome did the same to Inuyasha. They began dancing kagome began softly grinding on Inuyasha and rubbing herself on him. This began to drive him crazy she moved so elegantly her body in perfect form sweat just barley glistening on her soft white skin. Ashley not being much of a dancer attempted to follow Kagome's moves much to Jeff's liking and she did so with grace and style after a little while she began throwing in her own moves and letting the music move her body. The couples danced for a good half an hour before Ashley pulled Jeff back to their table because she was exhausted.

"well that was something new." Jeff said smiling at the girl of his dreams.

" oh did you like that?" Ashley replied leaning her head onto him.

"well I have no compl.." Jeff answered before coming to a complete halt in his speech. He noticed a small girl with medium length black hair looking straight at him as she walked towards him.

"whats wrong?" Ashley asked looking up at him curiously. But he never got to answer she was already there. She sat across from them without any introduction and slid across the seat until she was at Jeff's other side.

"uhm hi do you mind if I steal him for a moment?" Kikyo asked tugging Jeff away from Ashley. This caused Ashley to feel uneasy and look at Jeff with uncertainty. But he could only respond with the same look. Although she thought she had seen this girl before she just didn't know where.

"so I know its been a little while I wanted to give it time to let things cool off between us but I couldn't stay away from you any longer I know those long restless nights we spent together had to mean as much to you as they did to me and I just want everything to be right again." Kikyo blurted as she hung herself on Jeff.

"what are you talking about who the hell are you?" Jeff answered pushing her away from him. He looked at Ashley to reassure he that he had never met this women before in his entire life but it was to late tears had begun to well up in her eyes and her lip began to tremble it was only a matter of seconds before she completely lost her composure.

"oh come on don't play stupid it wasn't all that long ago you were completely infatuated with me and couldn't get enough of me." Kikyo said smiling and leaning back onto his shoulder and winking up at him.

Ashley felt herself unable to hold back her tears she knew she had to leave here right now so she got up and ran into the crowd she ran as quickly as she could as she let the tears fall until she had finally made it outside where she turned the corner of the gym and let herself drop down against the wall and began crying into her sleeve.

" I don't even know you you fucking idiot get away from me." Jeff said angrily as he pushed her away and stood up to run after his girlfriend.

" but Inuyasha! Wait up" Kikyo yelled.

" you have the wrong guy moron!" Jeff yelled back after taking off after his girlfriend.

"wrong guy? What the." Kikyo said to herself. "oh no.."

kagome and Inuyasha had been dancing for awhile now and were really into each other no one else in the building seemed to exist at this particular moment. But suddenly they were interrupted when Inuyasha was sent flying across the room and into a table. Kagome looked up to see Koga standing in front of her grasping her arms tightly.

" what the fuck is wrong with you!" kagome screamed, causing Koga to squeeze her harder.

"I was sick of letting these weakling guys take you from me my dear kagome, if I cant have you ill take you and you'll eventually come around Koga chuckled as forced her to dance with him.

" Koga leave me alone!" kagome screamed.

" I was hoping you'd scream." Koga smiled as he pressed his mouth against hers forcing her into a long drawn out kiss.

As Jeff ran for the door he suddenly came to a halt as Inuyasha flew about an inch in front of his face before crashing into a table. Jeff turned to see a wolf demon gripping kagome tightly in his arms and then forcing a kiss on her. He looked at the door then at Inuyasha then back at kagome unsure of what to do. He quickly decided he had to help kagome so he dashed in that direction. Kagome had been in complete shock when Koga forced himself on her that she had no idea what to do but before she knew it she was free and Koga was standing five feet away and Jeff was in between them. Koga had dodged Jeff's attack by less then a centimeter.

" dog breath huh? Come to bail him out because he just cant handle me? Well news flash dumb ass neither can you." Koga said with a smug smirk on his face.

Jeff turned his head to face kagome, " go help Inuyasha then take him and find Ashley I believe she ran outside don't ask questions just go ill take care of this clown." Jeff told her in a serious tone.

" ok kick his ass for me." kagome winked as she took off after Inuyasha.

" wait a second, so your not Inuyasha? Then the other guy was.." Koga asked confused.

" no need for introductions or explanations I have no time." Jeff replied lunging at Koga.

" fine by me." Koga answered jumping out of the way. Only to realize that he had lost sight of his opponent. Before Koga could react Jeff had appeared behind him Koga attempted to turn on his heel and block the coming attack but was to late all he could do was turn into Jeff's punch which sent him flying across the room and into a wall. Jeff quickly dashed after him with a flying kick landing his foot on Koga's head slightly pushing it into the concrete wall behind him. Jeff then took off towards where he thought he sensed Ashley.

Back where Ashley was outside against the wall crying Naraku had quietly approached her and was now standing directly in front of her with his final step she had noticed him but it was to late. Naraku chuckled as she looked in fear as he leaned down to her level.

" well aren't you a pretty little thing." he said with an evil grin lurking on his lips.

"i don't need any help thanks i'm fine." Ashley replied wiping the tears from her eyes and feeling very uncomfortable all of the sudden.

" i'm not here to help you girl, i'm here to hurt you." Naraku answered laughing loudly now causing her to tremble with fear as he reached for her arm. " your death will cause that wretched dog more misery then he has ever known. He grasped at her but just as he was about to close his hand around her she completely disappeared. Naraku was astonished he turned around to see her standing a few feet away at the edge of the forest behind the school still trebling.

" your faster then I expected, but that's ok I like playing tag." Naraku chuckled. As he ran after her and she took off as fast as she could into the forest still trembling in fear. Naraku was right on her tail and quickly gaining she was beginning to panic.

Inuyasha and kagome had just made it outside and were in a frantic frenzy searching for Ashley who was no where in sight. When suddenly Jeff burst threw the doors and saw them and quickly caught up Sango and Miroku trailing behind him after watching the fight with Koga.

" what happened where is she." Jeff asked as he searched the area with his eyes.

" we don't know we cant find her." kagome said becoming very worried.

" what happened why was she out here anyway?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Jeff was now sniffing the area in search of her scent which was everywhere but then he could smell she had taken off in a panic into the woods.

" no time ill explain later meet me at Sesshomaru's house." Jeff replied before taking off full speed into the woods. He could now smell the scent of a familiar demon who seemed to be hot on Ashley's trail Jeff raced as fast as he could toward them.

' that bastard ill kill him if he so much as lays a finger on her!' Jeff thought as he raced after the two.

Ashley ran as fast as she could but no matter how hard she pushed her self she could feel his presence defiling the air behind her as though he was breathing right down her neck and she knew he was getting closer. Suddenly she felt him fall slightly behind she turned to look and saw him stopped on a tree branch just feet from her she never stopped running until she crashed into something.

She looked up to see her blood dripping onto a white cloth she was dizzy, she looked around in a haze she had broken her nose she could feel the warm liquid rushing out and watched as it trickled onto the white cloth that was wrapped around her chest holding her to something. She began looking around in a daze again and looked up to see a blurred image of Sesshomaru dressed in jeans and a white button down dress shirt which she had been bleeding onto the sleeve. He didn't look down at her or seem to pay any mind to the blood soaking his shirt. Then she passed out.

" so I finally found you demon." Sesshomaru stated in a cold tone never letting his eyes leave the demon.

" so you have.. and who might you be?" Naraku asked curiously.

" there's no need to introduce myself to a low life who shall soon be dead." Sesshomaru answered in the same cold tone as before.

" oh and who's going to kill me you?" Naraku chuckled.

" no.. i'm simply here to stall you until the one who will kill you arrives." Sesshomaru answered grinning. This caused Naraku to take a step. Just then he noticed the energy coming from Sesshomaru's body shooting upward. Naraku followed it with his eyes to see it was being distributed to a barrier that stretched over one square mile in size. This caused Naraku to tremble in fear.

" you have to kill me before he arrives if you want to have any chance at escaping." Sesshomaru pointed out with the slightest smirk on his face.

" WHO IS HE!" Naraku screamed as he lunged toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's smirk grew. " him." Sesshomaru simply stated as he quickly dashed to the side. Naraku still in mid air moving toward the direction Sesshomaru had been standing in with the girl in his arms looked backward to see Jeff.

Jeff had released as much of his power as his body would allow him to without transforming the top half of his military costume had shredded to reveal his arms and areas of his chest and shoulders that were covered in ancient tattoos. Jeff was lunging toward Naraku with his heavy black sword raised as red energy flowed from every point in his body and sword completely surrounding him and his weapon as he moved. With his fangs bared Jeff swung his sword toward Naraku releasing a huge wave of red energy that Naraku almost couldn't avoid. Just as Naraku dodged the attack he turned to run to meet Jeff who had somehow managed to get in front of him. Before Naraku could react Jeff kicked him in the jaw as hard as he could sending Naraku flying toward the wall of the barrier Sesshomaru had created. As Naraku flew uncontrollably toward the wall Jeff swung his sword one more time in Naraku's direction releasing all of his power into one final attack another red light triple the size of the first emerged from the weapon and spun like a cyclone toward Naraku. Naraku crashed into the wall of the barrier only to be met with Jeff's attack not a second later the attack completely dissolved Naraku and the barrier sending horrifying screams across the forest.

Jeff quickly rushed to Ashley. Sesshomaru handed her over right away, Jeff held her loosely and began inspecting her.

" she will be fine, she broke her nose and will have one hell of a headache after running into me at that speed but she will be ok." Sesshomaru assured him.

" thank god." Jeff mumbled as he and Sesshomaru took off towards Sesshomaru's house.

" you trained her well Jeff, she was able to evade the demon just long enough for me to arrive." Sesshomaru smirked at the surprised look on Jeff's face.

" how did you know?" Jeff asked curiously.

" well i'm not exactly sure how you did it to be honest," Sesshomaru began speaking as they ran threw the air his tone becoming much more serious now. " you did not mate the girl this I can sense, and yet it seems she has gained a few of your abilities, but without proper training there's no way she would have been able to move that fast and elude that demon for as long as she did." Sesshomaru stated as though it was obvious. Jeff nodded.

" well we weren't exactly sure how it happened either, I believe it had to do with the night when she healed me." Jeff said also very seriously.

" could have been." Sesshomaru replied as they quietly landed on his door step and walked into the house. When they opened the door Inuyasha kagome Miroku Sango and Rin were all sitting there waiting for their arrival. All three women gasped as Jeff walked threw the door with Ashley unconscious in his arms.

" oh my god is she ok." kagome immediately asked jumping to her feet and running to see her cousin.

" shes fine just a broken nose." Sesshomaru repeated as he motioned for Jeff to take her upstairs and let her lay down. Kagome followed him as he ascended the stairs.

" so what happened?" Rin asked curiously.

" well to be perfectly honest i'm not exactly sure, I can tell my part but I would say kagome Ashley and Jeff know what really happened." Sesshomaru started.

"I was tracking the demon for quite some time my people had been on him and he never knew they informed me that they had him and that's where I went tonight so as I followed him he began moving threw the woods behind the school, I immediately assumed his target was one of you but I had been to far behind to catch him fast enough at this point, I didn't have much choice but to stay far away so he didn't sense me tracking him." Sesshomaru began. " and just when I feared he was getting to the school where you guys were he turned around and began running full speed directly at me, now I had thought he realized I was tracking him until I sensed another being running at me as well just barley ahead of him, he was chasing this person." he explained. " I could smell fear and then I realized it was Ashley although she was moving at unreasonable speeds I was sure it was her, so I stood my ground and waited for them to come to me, and when I saw them coming I know the demon saw me and I thought Ashley did as well but then she turned around and crashed right into me and that's how she broke her nose and fell unconscious, and Jeff took it from there." Sesshomaru finished.

" so what your saying is its actually your fault she's hurt because you didn't stop her before she slammed into you?" Rin asked suggesting he had the power to catch her safely.

" well Rin that's a really bad way to put it you make it sound like I intentionally hurt the girl." Sesshomaru defended.

" but you didn't answer the question could you have stopped her safely?" Miroku butted in.

" well I probably could have if I wasn't carefully watching the demon behind her who was trying to kill her, so that she could escape I didn't exactly expect a girl who could out run a demon for as long as she did to come crashing into me, and who the hell are you anyway?" Sesshomaru turned the tides on Miroku.

" that's my friend Miroku Sesshomaru remember, you've met him before." Inuyasha chipped in.

" oh yes hes the one who likes to eat." Sesshomaru replied shooting Miroku a death glare.

" anyway are you sure the demon is done for this time?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

" yes, we watched him die this time." Sesshomaru answered.

" ewww..! that's disgusting!" Rin squealed.

" your just lucky we didn't bring him home for you to cook." Sesshomaru joked.

" ew ew ew ew!" Rin screamed in horror as she thought of serving demon parts to her friends on a platter. Then she suddenly fell quiet along with everyone else as Jeff and kagome walked down the stairs and sat down with everyone.

" so does anyone want to elaborate on what happened?" Sesshomaru asked looking to Jeff.

" well I guess I can start." Jeff answered. " me and Ashley had just finished dancing and sat down to talk for a bit, suddenly some random girl I had never met before with a really annoying voice came over and made up these lies about being with me and saying all these terrible things, before I even had a chance to tell her to get lost Ashley took off crying." he began to explain. " apparently the girl thought I was you." Jeff motioned towards Inuyasha. " she was surprised when I said I was not so I took off after Ashley then Inuyasha almost took my nose clean off my face as he flew by me."

" yea that hurt." Inuyasha pitched in.

"so I went and kicked that mangy wolfs ass real quick and then went after her again." Jeff continued. " by the time I got outside Inuyasha and kagome were there but Ashley was gone so I took off in the direction she went and told them to meet me back here, and I think you guys know what happened from there." he finished.

" that's weird it must have been only a minute after that girl approached you that Koga approached me and tossed Inuyasha." kagome said with a curious look on her face.

" can everyone stop talking about me like i'm some kind of pathetic weakling!" Inuyasha yelled very annoyed.

" as soon as you stop being weak." Sesshomaru chuckled.

" wait til I get my power back i'm gonna kick your ass." Inuyasha threatened.

" hey Jeff what did this girl look like?" kagome asked.

" well she was thin short pale white skin with medium length black hair brown eyes an annoying voice and she carried herself as though she were royalty." he explained.

" and that explains it all!" Sango yelled.

" what do you mean?" Miroku asked.

" Kikyo duh." Sango answered.

" hey that could make a lot of sense!" kagome said putting it all together. " maybe she used Koga to try and get me away from Inuyasha but her plan back fired when she didn't know who was Inuyasha and she went after the wrong guy!." kagome explained.

" that's true." Miroku said finally realizing.

" if it makes you guys feel better shes failing my course." Rin chipped in.

this caused kagome to burst into laughter. " ugly and stupid." she said while giggling. " hey Inuyasha your awfully quite?" kagome said in a curious tone wondering why.

"well I was just thinking Kikyo wasn't a terrible person when I was dating her it wasn't until you guys slept over that she really showed how mean and controlling she could be, but at the same time I think any girl would have been upset about that?" Inuyasha began to say.

" and what are you getting at?" kagome asked curiously.

" well I broke up with her on the spot and was kinda mean partly because I was mad at her and partly because I liked someone else." Inuyasha looked at kagome now. " I cant blame her for wanting to get revenge for being humiliated but I also cant help but think maybe she just needs to make some friends of her own so she can stop being so obsessive over everything." he finished.

" well that's an interesting observation Inuyasha." Rin applauded.

" well not to rain on your parade Inuyasha but I tried being her friend back in elementary school because I had no other friends and all the boys liked us so I figured we had something in common and she was just always mean and nasty to me for no reason." kagome said thinking back to all the mean things Kikyo did.

" maybe she felt threatened by you because she thought you were really prettier then her? So she made fun of you to make you feel like you weren't." Rin suggested.

" who cares she can be lonely and friendless forever for all I care especially after a stunt like that." Sango jumped in.

" yea I cant say i'm particularly worried about her social life." kagome agreed.

" well i'm going to bed everyone is welcome to stay the night I suggest letting Ashley sleep shes probably exhausted someone can explain everything to her in the morning." Sesshomaru said as he walked up stairs followed by Rin.

" goodnight everyone." Rin said as they walked out of sight.

" well I guess we should all go to bed to." Inuyasha suggested.

" yea sounds like a plan i'm beat after this night." kagome agreed.

" Miroku Sango you know where your sleeping." Inuyasha asked referring to the room they spent the night in last time.

" yes." they both replied Miroku slightly excitedly and Sango rather shyly with a slight blush crossing her face that on one noticed.

" kagome you know where your going." Inuyasha said as he stood up and headed for the stairs.

" yup." she replied smiling. As her and the others got up and followed him, leaving Jeff behind.

" goodnight." Inuyasha and kagome waved them off as they passed Miroku and Songo's room first. Then they arrived to Inuyasha's room and Kagome's which was supposed to be across the hall.

"goodnight." Inuyasha said as he opened his door and walked in.

"shouldn't you wait until were in bed before saying goodnight to me?" kagome said in a soft cute voice as she shut his door behind her.

"oh when I asked if you knew where you were.." Inuyasha began startled that she had followed him into his room.

" I know what you meant but id rather sleep here with you." kagome answered with a sheepish grin as she jumped onto his bed.


	9. Who did you kill?

As everyone fell asleep Jeff walked into Ashley's bed room where she lay unconscious still he sat on the edge of her bed and caressed her face lightly with his hand and pushed her hair behind her ear exposing her entire beautiful face. He and kagome had cleaned all the dried blood from around her nose earlier and it had not returned.

" this was my fault.." he whispered softly. " I should have never let you leave my side then you would have been safe." suddenly Ashley's body jumped to life shocking Jeff and causing him to flinch as she jumped up and pulled her knees to her face.

"where am I." she asked as she looked franticly around the room before letting her eyes pause on Jeff.

" its ok your safe were in Sesshomaru's house." Jeff replied.

"oh." Ashley answered. " and what are you doing here." she asked coldly.

" although it was only a week ago our roles were reversed I woke up with you at my bedside, it feels like a year." Jeff replied. Ashley said nothing she didn't even look at him.

"everything that women said was a lie." Jeff continued. " she was Inuyasha's ex girlfriend apparently and she thought I was him."

" how would I know that...how do I know hes not just covering for you?" Ashley said still not looking up.

" I don't blame you, you have no reason to believe me nor my brother but you could ask your cousin, shes the one who explained it all to me." Jeff answered her. Suddenly an orange light filled the room Jeff looked up to see Ashley holding her hands to her nose as she fixed the damage.

"so what happened to the demon who was after me?" Ashley asked.

" I killed him." Jeff answered looking away again.

"oh." Ashley responded surprised that he could say such a thing with such ease, as though killing someone was natural like he had done it a million times. "how many people have you killed." she asked. This time looking at him searching for his eyes. This question caused him to raise his head and look her directly in the eyes.

" I have only ever killed one person." Jeff responded his eyes filling with hurt.

" oh so this was your first time.." Ashley continued on the subject.

" no I did not kill a person tonight, I killed a demon I have killed thousands of demons before." Jeff answered never breaking her gaze even upon seeing the horror enter her eyes at his words.

" thousands... but Jeff your a demon and your still a person.." Ashley began her words trembling off her lips she began to become frightened.

" we demons are very different then humans, we are not people, no matter how hard we try to be we are all monsters." he began watching the terror in the face of the girl he adored so much. " some of us are monsters with good intentions, and some of us are monsters with terrible desires, even demons with good intentions can not be trusted some of these demons give in to instinct and urges and hurt people they care about. These demons should be punished." he said flat out with no emotion at all. " they should not be killed, because sometimes living with their actions is worse then death." he took a long pause. " they should however still be severely punished, and demons who willingly give in to evil desires and instincts, they should be destroyed." he finished his explanation with the same cold emotionless voice he had started it with.

" I see...i think I understand so these evil demons you don't count as people because all their doing is hurting people so by destroying one of them your saving a ton of people right?"

" essentially yes." Jeff responded.

" I just have one more question." Ashley said as she began to sweat and shake and she could feel herself becoming very nervous.

" what is it." he asked.

" well.. who did you kill." Ashley asked never breaking her gaze as she watched his eyes swell with pain at the question she knew she hit a nerve but before she could apologize, Jeff broke her stair stood up and exited the room.

As he made his way to his room he could hear giggles coming from Inuyasha's room, he stopped and thought of what it would be like to have a normal life. Then he continued to his room where he laid on his bed staring threw the skylight at the stars.

Ashley fell asleep soon after Jeff exited the room she still couldn't help but wonder whom he had killed. Jeff on the other hand stood up all night gazing at the sky recalling that day the one moment he has relived over and over again every night of his entire life since the moment it happened.

When everyone woke up in the morning. They all went downstairs where Rin made breakfast for everyone. The only person not present at the table was Jeff.

" hey kagome, was everything Jeff told me about Inuyasha's ex girlfriend true?" Ashley whispered into her ear.

" yup." kagome replied as she nodded her head. " Rin this omelet is delicious." kagome complimented before diving back into her food.

When everyone was done eating kagome and Sango began helping Rin with the dishes while Inuyasha and Miroku headed for the living room to play video games, Sesshomaru began walking upstairs and Ashley followed him. Once they had reached the top of the stairs and Sesshomaru was sure no one could hear them he stopped and turned around.

" you shouldn't follow people, its rude." Sesshomaru said while leaning against the wall to listen to what the girl had to say.

" i'm sorry for bothering you Sesshomaru, but Jeff was telling me some things last night, he told me how hes only ever killed one person and told me how demons aren't people and all these things." Ashley started speaking quickly and making little sense.

" and your point is?" Sesshomaru asked unsure of where she was going.

" well I asked him who the person he killed was, and he got upset and just walked out of the room, I was wondering if you knew who it was." Ashley asked curiously.

"hmm yes I do know who it was." Sesshomaru answered.

"..well will you tell me?" the shy girl asked although she thought that was implied in her first question.

"no, I will not tell you because it is not my business to tell if you want to know then you must wait until he is ready to tell you." Sesshomaru answered before turning his back and walking away leaving the girl standing there speechless. She went back downstairs and helped the girls clean up. Now that she had been denied her answer twice by two separate people she only wanted to know whom it was even more. So for the next few hours all the guys played games and were loud and annoying while the girls sat and talked at the kitchen table watching them. Then Sesshomaru came back down the stairs and unplugged the game.

"hey we were playing that.!" Inuyasha protested.

" get your friends and get ready were going to dads they have all been invited on Rin's behalf." Sesshomaru said as though he wasn't the most pleased. Inuyasha nodded and headed upstairs to pack some cloths just as he reached the stairs Sesshomaru spoke again. "oh and Inuyasha, bring your sword." Inuyasha shot him a confused look. "it will be needed." Sesshomaru reassured him. So he went and packed his sword as well. A limo approached the front door of the house and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began loading bags into it, as all of their friends stared completely confused.

" were going to my parents for Sesshomaru and Rin's wedding tomorrow Rin has invited you guys." Inuyasha enlightened them.

"oh." Miroku answered thinking with a very curious look on his face.

"uhm.. Inuyasha we don't have any clothes packed for the night and we don't have anything to wear at the wedding!" kagome exclaimed.

" don't worry were all gonna go shopping before we get to the house tonight and solve that problem." Inuyasha reassured.

"YAY! I love shopping." the girls exclaimed as they jumped up and down.

" yea don't we all." Inuyasha mumbled rolling his eyes as Miroku did the same. The only one who didn't seem to excited about all this was Jeff Ashley noticed that he had been lost in thought at the mention of his parents house. So everyone piled into the limo and it began moving after about two hours it arrived at a huge mall.

"wow, this place looks awesome." kagome said excitedly, looking to Songo and Ashley who nodded in agreement.

" this mall is the best, its where I do all my shopping Rin explained.

" well I need to go get these boys all some nice looking suits so i'm going to take them, Rin you take the girls get them their dresses and whatever else they need and well meet you back at the limo." Sesshomaru explained.

" ok sounds good." Rin nodded in approval. So the girls took off in one direction and Sesshomaru led the guys in another. The girls began wondering many different stores looking at make up and dresses and cloths and accessories.

" its all on me guys and my wallet is as big as Sesshomaru's so get whatever you guys want." Rin encouraged. Kagome leaned over to Rin.

" you probably shouldn't have said that." kagome giggled as she ran around with the others looking at all the different things. This made Rin laugh it had been a long time since she had had fun like this. The boys were very different they had very quickly picked out their sleeping cloths and a regular outfit although Sesshomaru only let them choose from one store and it was the same highly expensive store in which he bought his cloths.

" ok now you guys need suits." Sesshomaru said as he lead them to another department of the store.

So as Sesshomaru helped the boys all pick out nice suits in an appropriate price range Miroku noticed the price tag on his own.

" this suit cost $8000!" Miroku screamed. " I cant afford this."

"stop shouting your making everyone look." Sesshomaru said. " I will pay for all of the suits just pick something your comfortable in its something you can have for a long time." he finished.

" everyone in your family is nuts." Miroku said buttoning his suit jacket and inspecting the fit.

" it looks good have them tag it all up." Sesshomaru said. " and yes we may be nuts but we know how to live, except Inuyasha." Sesshomaru chuckled.

" that I can believe." Miroku chuckled as he dressed back down into his regular outfit.

" well i'm sorry if I don't like throwing my money around as much as Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said smugly.

"your as rich as him?" Miroku questioned.

" not quite I have to say the asshole works for everything he spends but we both have a few million our father gave to us when we moved out." Inuyasha explained.

" you to Jeff?"Miroku questioned as they left the store and were walking toward the limo.

" no I was a special case." Jeff didn't really elaborate at all. Miroku seeing he wasn't very comfortable talking about this right now changed the subject. They packed all their things into the limo and just as they finished the girls began walking down with all of their hands full of bags.

" you do realize you were only shopping for a weekend?" Sesshomaru kidded.

" well it was the girls first time here and they were excited I figured what the hell." Rin said as she handed her bags over to her fiance to put away. They all got in the limo and headed for the Taisho mansion. After about another hour of driving they arrived at the huge gate opening up to the long wavy driveway that lead to the front door.

" wow I thought your house was huge the first time I saw it Sesshomaru but this place must be four times that size." kagome announced as she stared at the large building in awe as they pulled up to the door. Everyone piled out of the limo.

" don't worry about the bags the help will get everything sorted and bring it all to your rooms." Sesshomaru explained. They headed for the front door.

" make sure you bow upon seeing my father it is customary." Sesshomaru instructed to those who didn't already know. They opened the door and everyone flooded into what looked to Ashley and kagome to be a thrown room because there in the front of the room stood high on a staircase two magnificent throwns carved in gold both of which were filled with a much older looking Sesshomaru and a short beautiful black haired women. As everyone piled in they were greeted by Mr. Taisho.

" well its about time you show up we have been waiting for you." he announced.

" and these must be your friends, very nice to meet you all." Mrs. Taisho greeted them. Everyone bowed as soon as they were all inside except for Jeff who stood leaning in the doorway glaring at his father with no sense of respect or any intentions of bowing to this man. Everyone had noticed this and immediately knew there was about to be a problem.

" is that whom I think it is Sesshomaru..?" Mr. Taisho asked in an already irritated voice.

" yes it is father I have returned against your will." Jeff spoke up before Sesshomaru could answer his father. He walked threw the small crowd of friends who were still bowing and approached the thrown not once ever falling to his knees.

" your insolence has not changed, you do not belong in this world." Mr. Taisho scolded in a loud voice. But before Jeff could return his hatred Mrs. Taisho had run down from her seat and flung her arms around her son.

" its been so long." she sobbed into his shoulder.

" I know mother." Jeff spoke softly as he hugged his mother for the first time since he was a small child.

" the last time I saw you you were barley passed me knee." she sobbed.

" Rin take them all to their rooms now." Sesshomaru instructed.

" ok." Rin agreed knowing things were about to get ugly. As soon as they all left leaving only Inuyasha Sesshomaru Jeff and their parents behind Inu no Taisho stood at his thrown. He held out his hand and instantly Tetsusaiga flew from Inuyasha's side and into his hand instantly transforming.

" draw your weapon you insolent brat." he demanded pointing his old sword at his son.

" please don't do this not now." Mrs. Taisho pleaded with her husband.

" its ok mom, I have been waiting my entire life for this day." Jeff said coldly as he drew his sword.

"ehem... don't you think it would be a better idea to take this to the arena instead of right here in the main hall?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"agreed." Jeff said putting his weapon down.

" very well." their father agreed. The four men walked downstairs to the deepest part of the mansion it was a very large fire lit chamber scared with hundreds of years of battle markings. Jeff took his position on one side of the room and raised his sword which then transformed into the vicious black fang. His father did the same across from him with Tetsusaiga. And before you know it they had lunged full force at each other their weapons clashing in a mighty blaze of fire as red and yellow energy flew in all directions.

" I have never seen father fight with this kind of intensity." Inuyasha said very surprised about the very serious battle going on in front of him.

" there is many years of hatred between these two and this is the only way for them to solve their issue, they will fight to the death tonight and the winner is the one who is right this is the custom of our people when such unspeakable horrors have been committed." Sesshomaru explained never taking his eyes off the battle of clashing weapons and snarling demons that took place on the floor below the balcony he and Inuyasha stood on.

As their swords screamed out when they clashed both demons nose to nose snarling at each other. Suddenly Jeff let his power go he let the hate he had been saving for this one man out he allowed himself to be completely consumed by his hate and let it fuel his power he exploded in red energy as he transformed into his uncontrollable demon state but completely maintained consciousness as he lunged at his father again.

' this battle is to important to lose control' Jeff thought as he flew threw the air swinging his sword with all his might. ' I will kill him! Not that monster.' he told himself as their swords met again and this time Jeff began pushing his father back again nose to nose as Inu no Taisho's arms struggled to hold his sword against his son and he began sliding backward. Then he himself transformed turning his eyes red and slightly extending the point of his face making him look as much like a monster as Jeff had.

"this really is serious you weren't joking about them fighting to the death were you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned.

" no I was not, and it seems that father is at a disadvantage." Sesshomaru said still never taking is eyes off the battle.

" i'm going to finish you off like I should had all those years ago!" their father screamed as he jumped backward into the air and crashed his sword into the ground below him. " WINDSCAR." he screamed sending an enormous ray of yellow light shooting toward his son.

Expecting this Jeff easily deflected the attack with a swing of his own sword sending out a red energy to easily over power his fathers attack and push it back at him. This was countered with a backlash wave that his father struggled with to send the attack back at his son. But to Inu no Taisho's surprise this now enormous swirling mixture of energy was deflected with the one handed swing of Jeff's sword sending it into the wall Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reside on blowing an enormous hole in the rock beside them. This caused a look of complete surprise on his fathers face which turned to complete terror.

" your some kind of monster." he muttered as he stepped backwards.

" NO YOUR THE MONSTER!" Jeff yelled back at him. " YOU IMPRISONED YOUR OWN SON WHO WAS JUST A BOY IN THE UNDERWORLD AND MENT TO LEAVE HIM THEIR FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!" Jeff began walking toward his father who was now retreating.

" you were dangerous I had no choice you couldn't be trusted in this world." his father tried to explain.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD COME BACK FOR ME YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME CONTROL MY POWER! YOU NEVER RETURNED YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!" Jeff screamed at his father as he drew nearer.

(upstairs)

all the girls sat quietly at a long table as Mrs. Taisho sat at the head of the table crying. The entire house shaking every minute or so.

" what could be going on down their?" Ashley asked curiously not fully understanding the situation.

"their trying to kill each other..." Mrs. Taisho whispered between sobs.

" what?!" every yelled in surprise all at once.

" we have to stop them!" Ashley yelled.

" there's no use young girl, this is a battle fated to happen since before your existence." Mrs. Taisho started. " my husband and my son, one of them will die in that dark room tonight and the other stained in their blood for the rest of their lives, and their to stubborn to realize their wrongs!" she screamed as she began to cry more and more.

(downstairs)

" its time you pay for your mistakes old man, I have been saving this just for you." Jeff said as a smirk grew on his face and he continued to walk toward his father who had hit a wall and could retreat no further. Jeff sword began to illuminate with static blue energy it made a sound so distinctive yet never before heard as though a thousand birds chipped together in rhythm. Jeff took off full speed toward his father with his blade raised, his father jumped off the wall and flipped around so he was now behind Jeff. Jeff continued running at the wall and began running up that wall before pushing off of it and flying straight toward his father with his sword still raised. Inu no Taisho raised his sword as well to defend against the attack.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Jeff screamed as his entire sword shrunk down to the size of a normal katana but the entire blade began glowing a bright blue he swung his sword directly into Tetsusaiga easily cutting threw the blade and releasing a wave of blue static energy from the tip which sent his father flying across the room and pulsating with electric shock as he fell to the ground against the far wall his entire body completely fried. In the moment of the attack Inu no Taisho was to shocked at the sight of it to attempt to properly defend himself he could only hold his sword in the way as he and his weapon were cut down with a single attack.

Inuyasha stood in awe as he watched his sword get cut down along with the strongest demon he had ever seen both with one attack. Even Sesshomaru had a look of surprise on his face as he watched his younger brother release an attack much like what his father had told him stories about as a child of a demon who could control the lightning.

Jeff's sword continued to glow bright blue pulsating wanting to send the final killing blow as Jeff dragged it across the floor sending blue bolts of lightning shooting from the tip walking toward his father who lay burned and bloody against the wall unable to move. Jeff raised his sword to meet his fathers throat allowing the blue energy surrounding it to dissipate turning it back into a black steeled katana and he pushed relentlessly until it was tight pressing into his fathers throat.

" that is it the fight is over Jeff has one." Sesshomaru announced waiting to see him deliver the final blow.

" finish me off my son, take my head and resume your rightful position on my thrown you have one." Inu no Taisho said threw coughs while gasping for air.

" you idiot!" Jeff said punching his father across the face causing him to spit blood. " you think I give a rats ass about your thrown or your money or the inheritance i'm entitled to? You foolish old man you know nothing!" Jeff screamed still pushing his sword into his fathers throat.

" then what do you want? Enlighten me." his father coughed out " is it simply my life is that all you desire?"

" no what I desire is recognition, I have learned to control my power, I have greatly surpassed your ability to control me or my future anymore, and if you ever attempt to kill me or send me back to that dreadful place I will kill you. But for now I am satisfied watching you squirm in agony like the weak pathetic afraid little rat that you are." Jeff spat at him holding nothing back verbally attacking his father.

" i'm sorry for abandoning you my son, your right I was afraid and I had no right to do as I did please forgive me." Inu no Taisho begged.

" I will never forget what you did to me and all the pain you caused me as a boy, but I will let you live with your wrongs and I will let you suffer now." Jeff said as he walked away from his father and sheathed his sword. " you will never be forgiven." Jeff said when exiting the room. Finally Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned to where the girls had been waiting to hear the devistating outcome.

" what happened who won?" Mrs. Taisho asked franticly looking from boy to boy as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat down. They both looked back to see a very bloody and exhausted black haired demon enter the room and lean on the door frame.

" oh my god you..." Mrs. Taisho began before stopping. " well I guess you had every right to..." she finished.

" I did not kill him mother." Jeff said staring at his mothers dread filled eyes that instantly light up.

" you mean you spared him?" she asked excitedly.

" yes I spared the old fool now hes sitting down there swimming in his own thought since he can no longer walk." Jeff said smiling at how happy his mother seemed to be even hearing these terrible things about her husbands fate.

" you know Jeff, you remind me a lot of your father before he lost his way." Mrs. Taisho said smiling as she stood. " ill go pick the old dog up and help him heal up for tomorrow." she said as she walked down to where Inu no Taisho had been laying.

" you know id have to agree with your mother." Sesshomaru said looking to his younger brother. The two of you are a lot alike in many ways." Jeff shot Sesshomaru a death glare which caused Sesshomaru to smirk.

" i'm going to bed ill see you all tomorrow." Jeff said as he turned and walked to his room.

" what the fuck was that all about!" kagome screamed still lost in all this.

" well only four people really know." Sesshomaru said grabbing Rin's hand and pulling her up and heading to their room.

" like I said before your all nuts." Miroku chimed in.

" to be honest I still don't even know what just happened, all I know is my dad broke my sword and he better get it fixed!" Inuyasha said angrily.

" i'm sure he will now lets all go to bed i'm beat." Sango said yawning loudly.

" yea i'm with her." kagome agreed. So everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep except Ashley she stood awake wondering what Jeff has been hiding from her this whole time, she knew that tonight had something to do with her unanswered question, but what.

( ok everyone I've been trying to not talk to much throughout the story but I have to say i'm extremely disappointed in the lack of reviews and constructive criticism and it is really killing my motivation help out I have plenty of ideas but I don't mind listening to what my readers have to say!)


	10. Flashbacks?

The next day went off without a hitch Sesshomaru's entire wedding had been set up over night and when everyone awoke the back garden had been beautifully dressed for the ceremony. There was a beautiful wooden chapel overlooking a large stream that flowed threw the garden there was chairs lined up in rows the whole area was surrounded in white rose bushes. The boys woke up very early to help get things set up allowing Sesshomaru to sleep a little late while Inuyasha Jeff and his mother did most of the work. When Sesshomaru finally awoke and got dressed Inuyasha and Jeff went and woke Miroku up and began to get ready. The girls woke up in a frenzy of excitement as they all got ready and then rushed to Rin's room to help her get ready and to see her dress. Everyone attended the wedding including Sesshomaru's father who had a hard time walking but luckily was able to sit most of the time.

Later that same year everyone would graduate high school as well.

'that was three years ago already.' Jeff sighed to himself as he sat in math class spacing out pretending to pay attention to the lesson. As he stared at the board not really looking at anything in particular, a cute girl from two seats in front of him turned around and waved while smiling at him. She had medium length brown hair and bright blue eyes she actually was fairly attractive but I've been with the same girl for three years now and I don't need anymore drama then I already have. Jeff thought to himself. As the bell rang and he stood up for to leave the girl that had waved approached him.

" hi, my names Ukina," the girl said in a soft sweet voice as she pushed her hair behind her ear. " I saw you staring over at me and my friends and thought you were cute so I was just wondering what your name was and maybe if you wanted to be friends or something?" the girl asked politely slightly blushing as she said it but still looking up and smiling at the half demon.

"well Ukina, my name is Jeff and we can be friends but know now that I have a girlfriend and I've been with her for three years with no intentions of leaving her." Jeff assured as he started walking away.

" that's ok I just wanted to be friends, here take my number." the girl said as she slid a piece of paper into his hand and then ran off with the group of girls she had been sitting with giggling. As Jeff rounded the corner he tossed the piece of paper into a trash can.

" now that's just rude." came Miroku's voice from behind.

"what are you talking about Miroku?" Jeff asked.

" I saw everything that happened with that girl she just wants to be friends." Miroku nudged with his elbow and winked.

" no thanks shes all yours Miroku." Jeff said continuing to walk back toward what used to be Sesshomaru's collage frat house, here at Taisho collage which you can guess is owned by none other then their father and is the most prestigious collage in the state.

As he approached the building he looked up and sighed. 'Why is it everything this family does needs to be over the top?' Jeff thought to him self as he continued walking to the six bed room four bath double kitchen house. Ash he entered he couldn't help but laugh along with his brother at the amusing sight in front of them. Kagome and Ashley playing call of duty against each other in a death match. Their inexperience was hilarious. Every time Inuyasha broke out in laughter he was punched in the chest by kagome which caused her to die earning him another punch.

"well your home a little late today, what took so long?" Ashley asked never taking her eyes off the screen.

" Miroku stopped me to talk in the hall way." Jeff said nonchalantly as he jumped over the back of the couch to sit on the side of Ashley and watch her kill off kagome.

" what did he want?" Ashley asked curiously.

" I don't know something about some girl, I didn't pay to much attention." Jeff said watching the screen.

" oh.." Ashley responded before killing kagome the very last time to end the match. " i'm all set someone else can play." Ashley said standing up and walking upstairs.

" better go see whats wrong with her she doesn't sound happy." kagome suggested to Jeff as he watched his girlfriend walk away.

" yea good idea." he agreed and followed.

" hey whats wrong?" Jeff asked as he walked into the room he and the girl shared to see her laying on her belly on the bed with her face in the pillow.

"nothing, just exhausted from class today." she answered turning over onto her side to look at him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

" want me to go downstairs for a little while so you can rest?" he asked.

" no stay here lay down with me." she suggested smiling. So he took his shoes off and laid down on the side of her pulling her close to him letting her head rest against his chest. They both soon fell asleep.

Downstairs Sango and Miroku had burst into the house fighting as usual.

" why is every girl eye candy to you damn pervert." Sango said apparently very annoyed.

" I wasn't looking at her I promise Sango." Miroku pleaded.

" it was either her or a tree, you idiot!" Sango yelled back at him.

" it was an interesting looking tree." Miroku joked seeing Inuyasha and Kagome's amusement at the fight. Inuyasha laughed hysterically at this comment earning him a smack in the head.

" its not funny." kagome scolded trying herself not to laugh.

" I cant stand this pervert any longer." Sango sighed sitting on the couch next to kagome.

" don't feel bad mine isn't much better, I catch him all the time I just don't bother saying anything." kagome sighed as well.

"men are so stupid." Sango and kagome agreed.

" hey don't loop me in with this nut job!" Inuyasha said pointing to Miroku.

"well we cant all be model citizens like Jeff." Miroku argued.

" what do you mean by that?" kagome asked. Everyone turned now intrigued.

" well this very attractive girl approached him today in the hallway and gave him her number after he gave her this long speech about being happily in a relationship and he just blew her off and tossed the number in the trash." Miroku explained.

" and you probably dove in the trash after it." Sango said turning away still annoyed.

" I would never my dear Sango your the only women for me." Miroku smiled as she watched him from the corner of her eye as he spoke.

" yea right perv." Sango said harshly before turning away again.

" and what would you have done Inuyasha?" kagome questioned.

" well the same thing he did of course." Inuyasha answered hoping it was the right answer but suddenly feeling like there was no right answer.

" hm yea right I don't believe you." kagome said turning away as well.

" see what you did Miroku! I didn't even do anything and now i'm out on the couch like you and its all your fault!" Inuyasha screamed and punched Miroku in the back of the head.

" i'm sorry! I don't know how these things happen." Miroku apologized hoping he wouldn't be stricken a second time.

" well were already on the shit list might as well do something fun right?" Inuyasha suggested raising an eye brow at Miroku. This cause both girls to look at him with fire in their eyes waiting to hear his next big stupid idea. Miroku also gave him a confused look.

" yea sure..." Miroku answered knowing for sure that he should have said no.

"BEER PONG!" Inuyasha shouted as he grabbed the plastic cups and three forty ounce bottles of Budweiser.

" yea what the hell." Miroku answered. Both girls rolled their eyes.

" idiots" they said in union. They set up a table and Inuyasha poured the drinks filling up all of Miroku's cups with beer and his own with Jack Daniels whiskey.

" what are you doing? that's enough alcohol to kill someone." Miroku questioned.

" well first off you'd be lucky to make me drink it all and second its only fair it takes a lot more for me to get drunk then you so its even this way." Inuyasha answered very confident in himself. Although the girls thought this to be a 'stupid' idea the watched on as their boyfriends continued with their act of stupidity.

" you do know there's class tomorrow right?" kagome asked.

" well be fine were professionals." Inuyasha joked as he waved off her warning.

"well I guess a little bit couldn't hurt right kagome? Want something?" Sango asked as she went to the fridge to grab herself a drink to prepare and watch the to idiots play their game.

" yea I guess ill have a watermelon Smirnoff." kagome answered.

" ok gotcha." Sango said as she walked back to their spot and handed her the bottle. About thirty minutes later Jeff walked down the stairs yawning. He stopped to see kagome passed out in a very awkward position on the couch while Miroku was flat on his back sleeping on the floor behind what seemed to be a beer pong table. He watched as Sango and Inuyasha pointed and laughed at the to Sango was clearly very intoxicated and Inuyasha who seemed barley buzzed seemed to simply be enjoying himself.

" your all morons." Jeff said in a cold voice as he completely entered the room.

" you just don't know how to have a good time." Inuyasha said taking offense to this.

" yea!.. what he said." Sango hiccuped pointing at him and falling back so she was leaning on the arm of the couch.

" point proven." Jeff smiled as he stepped over Miroku's body to get to the kitchen.

" you probably just suck as much at beer pong as Miroku that's why your in a bad mood!" Inuyasha accused.

" actually I've never tried it before." Jeff admitted.

" pfft, no wonder you gotta try it so I can beat you." Inuyasha laughed.

"is that a challenge?" Jeff asked smirking.

" it is." Inuyasha boasted.

" then lets do this." Jeff accepted.

" ill move Miroku out of the way!" Sango screamed for no reason.

" do you need help?" Jeff asked curiously already knowing the answer.

" no... i'm fiinne!" Sango replied dragging Miroku by the arm like he was a sack of rock knocking his head off of everything in sight as she struggled to drag him threw the house and up the stairs. Both Inuyasha and Jeff looked at each other and burst out laughing and shrugged their shoulders. Inuyasha explained the mechanics of the game to him poured both sets of drinks and they played. After about twenty minutes it had come down to one drink remaining each and it was Inuyasha's turn to throw. Both men were drunk past a safe point by this time and as Inuyasha leaned slightly forward to make his toss he dropped the ball into his own cup and fell backwards passing out onto the floor. This caused Jeff to erupt in laughter.

" I guess I win." Jeff said drinking down the remainder of both his and Inuyasha's drinks before stumbling upstairs and crawling into bed along side his girlfriend with the elegance and finesse of an elephant. Ashley groaned as she awoke to Jeff trying to sneak back into bed. She rolled over and attempted to snuggle her face into his chest but failed when erupted in a fit of coughs.

" Jeff holy shit you stink of liquor where have you been." Ashley questioned looking up at the half demon who was clearly plastered.

" uhm down stairs with Inuyasha." he answered and leaned in to kiss her. She turned away which caused him to frown.

" your breath stinks I don't want to kiss." she said looking at him annoyed.

" but I love you." Jeff said stuttered out.

" I love you to but you smell and your drunk." Ashley pointed out before turning her back to him. " go to sleep." she told him.

" fine." he pouted and threw his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"eek." Ashley shrieked as he did this because she felt something push roughly on her private area. As she reached down to see what had poked at her all her fears came true. It was Jeff he was sleeping naked and he was very hard. She was still a virgin although they had been together for three years now and had done many other sexual acts together she still refused to allow him to have her this way.

" why are you naked?" she whispered.

" your sexy." he whispered back.

" go to sleep Jeff." she said in a stern voice.

" but I wanna fuck you." he whined.

" to bad go to sleep, i'm not in the mood right now maybe when we wake up." she lied to convince him to fall asleep.

" fine." he pouted again this time finally allowing himself to fall asleep.

"whew dodged a bullet there." Ashley thought as she heard him begin to snore.

Over in Sango's room things were going a bit differently. After Sango managed to drag Miroku into the bed room and onto the bed she shut the door and undressed herself down to just her undergarments. She then pulled off Miroku's pants and underwear and sat on top of him and began unbuttoning his shirt. This caused Miroku to finally wake up so she stopped and looked at him with her most innocent face.

" whats going on?" Miroku asked putting his hand up to his head where it stung.

" well i'm trying to have sex with you but your little buddy doesn't seem to into it." She giggled as she roughly rubbed her private against his with only her thin panties in between.

" oh?" he questioned as he looked up and down the mostly nude girl on top of him he stopped when he got to her enormous breasts that looked ready to pop out of her bra any second.

" find something you like?" Sango giggled as she reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it down ever so slowly until finally he could see her full set of breasts completely exposed. This caused Miroku to instantly become hard underneath her. " oh your ready now?" she smiled. Miroku threw her to his left and climbed on top of her and roughly began kissing her bossism as he slowly slipped off her panties exposing her clean soft vagina. She moaned loudly as he circled her nipple with his tongue and slowly prodded her vagina.

" oh Miroku..." Sango moaned as he continued. " just do it already." she begged him.

" do what?" he whispered in her ear as he continued to prod her.

"fuck ME!" She moaned very loudly as he fully inserted himself halfway threw her speaking.

" you gotta be quite you don't want to wake up the whole house." he smirked as he roughly began fucking her, causing her moans to pulsate with him as he moved in and out of her.

" I don't care" she moaned loudly as she forced him to roll back over allowing her re assume the position on top. She pushed her hands down onto his chest and let her ass bounce as she quickly moved her body up and down him similar to the motion of the ocean under the moon. This caused her to moan loudly and him to groan as she slammed herself back onto him. He watched as her large breasts bounced up and down tightly pushed together by the biceps of her arms that held them there while she used his chest to brace herself.

" i'm cumming!" he moaned as she sped up her pace.

" me to." she moaned feeling her bones stiffen as this sensation shot threw her body and released all at once to her private. She never stopped though not until very shortly after she felt Miroku pulsating inside of her rapidly. When she slowly climbed off and he slid out covered in a mixture of gooey juices that stretched and lingered on the both of them. She slowly went down and began sucking on him cleaning off any left over fluids as she licked up his member causing him to moan even more. When she finished she moved back up and laid with him and snuggled up to his chest while he held her there with his arm that wrapped around her shoulders. They both fell asleep.

(read and review you slack asses I've put three chapters out today the least you can do is tell me what you think thanks in advance Anonymous )


	11. Something Lurking

The next morning everyone woke up late to the sound of alarms ringing threw the house everyone jumped to life and began running around groaning looking for the things they needed for their day as they all took off on their way to their first classes Jeff Inuyasha and kagome met at the door and started walking together.

" hey wheres Ashley?" kagome asked curiously.

" shes not feeling well so shes staying home to rest." Jeff replied double checking his things to make sure he didn't forget anything.

" she was in bed all yesterday to and she didn't even drink last night whats the deal did you finally get some and she cant walk now?" Inuyasha asked smirking at his brother.

" stop being gross Inuyasha." kagome scowled as she slapped him in the head. Jeff just shook his head.

" she just hasn't been feeling well lately that's all." Jeff answered.

Back at the house Ashley laid in bed rolling around restlessly with a high fever her head ached and throbbed like she had never felt before she held her hands to her head in an attempt to use her power to make the pain stop but to her surprise it only made it increasingly intolerable. And just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore something happened.

" hes a monster, he killed me..that disgusting monster killed me.." Ashley heard a very soft and faint voice whisper. This made her jump to an upright position and open her eyes as she glanced around the room looking for the source of the voice. But no one was there.

" it must have just been a dream." she told herself and dismissed it feeling the pain return to her throbbing head. So she laid back down and slowly allowed her self to drift into another dream.

At school Jeff felt as though he was going crazy something seemed terribly wrong as though there was a presence lurking over his shoulder, breathing on his neck all morning but clearly there was no one there. So he continued on with his day until he met up with the others for lunch they would always meet at this great little cafe just off campus.

" hey Inuyasha is it just me or does something not feel right today?" Jeff asked his brother still feeling extremely uncomfortable.

" your just missing your girl man, don't think about it to much and just get threw your day you just look miserable and lonely." Inuyasha replied shrugging off his brothers comment.

" miserable yes but I don't think he looks lonely just confused." Sango pitched in not making Jeff feel any better about this awkward feeling he has been having all day.

" come on guys lay off the guy hes clearly having an off day." kagome said patting him on the back. After lunch Jeff headed off to math while the others walked to their next classes.

" hey Jeff really seemed out of it today he kept spacing out you'd think there was a black cloud hanging over his head or something." Miroku stated with a slightly intrigued look on his face.

" hes just depressed that's all hell be fine." Sango replied shrugging off Miroku's concern.

"I just wonder whats got him all worked up like that." Miroku persisted.

" him and Ashley are probably fighting its none of our business." Sango replied sternly tiring of this conversation. Jeff arrived in his math class and took his usual seat but to his surprise there was someone sitting directly in front of him. This was different no one ever sits near me. Jeff thought to himself. Then he looked up and realized it was that girl from yesterday and she was looking back at him now with a smile.

" hey you never texted me last night." Ukina said slightly pouting.

" oh sorry I must have lost your number on my way home." Jeff lied.

" oh that's ok here." Ukina answered smiling as she took his large rough hand in her small soft pale one and wrote her number on his hand. " so you don't lose it." she smiled at him.

"Great." Jeff replied with a half halfhearted smile while repeating the same word in his head much more sarcastically then he had allowed himself to say it. As he stared back at the beautiful girl smiling at him he noticed the slightest flicker float across her bright blue eyes, almost like a spark.

" well don't forget to text me tonight so I can have your number." she said before turning back around before being scolded by the professor. Jeff noticed a small twitch in her eye as she turned around and reached for her umbrella when suddenly water started pouring from the ceiling and an alarm rang threw the building. Everyone in the room flooded out the doors of the building thankful to be out of class due to the fire alarm. As Jeff nonchalantly stood up and began walking out of the room he felt a small soft hand wrap around his and tug him toward the door. He looked up to see Ukina perfectly dry with an umbrella in one hand and his hand in the other as she smiled at him and pulled him out of the room.

" come on your getting soaked." she said pulling him out the front door of the building to the beautiful day outside and folding up her umbrella.

" did you do that?" Jeff asked curiously staring at the girl before him wondering what the hell had just happened.

" what do you mean?" she asked tilting her head and looking confused.

" never mind." Jeff mumbled and shrugged it off.

" so what are you going to do now that we don't have class?" Ukina asked him curiously.

" well I guess ill go home." Jeff answered and shrugged as though it was the common sense thing to do. They continued walking down the street for a little bit until they came to a park.

" you know you could just sit in the park and tell me about your self to that sounds more fun then just going home don't you agree?" Ukina suggested cheerfully. Jeff then realized she had been holding his hand the entire time and quickly pulled his hand away.

" I guess." Jeff answered without looking at her directly slightly embarrassed now. So the two sat down on a park bench under a tree and began to tell each other about themselves. In the mean time they had not realized they had been followed since they walked out of the school hand in hand by four very interested friends of Jeff's.

" well now we know why hes been acting weird all day hes been waiting to see his other sweetheart, what a lucky man two beautiful women all to himself." Miroku sighed out of jealousy.

" your fucking disgusting if I ever caught you doing something like this id mount your head on my wall." Sango said sternly raising her voice.

" be quite you guys before they hear us!" kagome whispered from behind the tree she was hiding behind as she watched Jeff sit there talking with this girl every few minutes shed see the girl smile and laugh a little it seemed as thought they were having a grand old time. " I cant believe he would do this to Ashley.." kagome sighed as she felt sick at the thought of how Ashley would feel if she found out.

" it seems innocent enough to me?" Inuyasha questioned as though it really wasn't that big of a deal.

" Inuyasha if I ever caught you doing this id never speak to you again." kagome announced angrily at his ignorance. When she looked back she saw Jeff walking away from the bench and he was alone. " hey where did she go?" kagome asked confused.

" she went home." Inuyasha answered.

" oh well I guess we can stop hiding then." kagome sighed letting her back slide down the tree she had been hiding behind until she fell to her bottom.

Back at the house Ashley tossed and turned in bed uncontrollably she began to unconsciously levitate as an orange orb surrounded her entire body illuminated the room with an orange glow that got brighter and brighter as the energy in the orb grew stronger.

As Jeff walked down the street towards the house very conscious of his company that had been tailing him since the park he grew tired of the game and decided to turn around and face them. When he turned they all bolted for cover.

" I know your there you can all come out now." Jeff said sternly clearly showing he was pissed about being followed. The four slowly came out and started walking towards him.

" you have some nerve going on romantic strolls threw the park while your poor girlfriend is sick at home in bed what would she think if she saw..." kagome started ranting and raving before her and her words came to a complete halt mid sentence, along with the four bodies who stood there gazing in awe at Jeff.

" well what the fuck are you all gawking at." Jeff said angrily pissed at the looks on their faces as though he was some kind of circus freak. But what Jeff didn't realize was they were not looking at him at all, they were staring at the monstrosity that had appeared behind him out of thin air. A large rip opened out of no where it appeared to be a rip threw space and time. And on the other side was the vicious snarling face of a large black dog with glowing red eyes with pure insanity filling the pupils they saw the pure madness swirling in the beasts glare as a large black clawed hand the size of a mansion reached into their world.

" Jeff look out..." Inuyasha whispered in awe but he couldn't spit it out fast enough for Jeff to be ready when the beast grabbed his entire body almost crushing his bones to dust with its grip and pulled him into its world.

" what the fuck just happened!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran full speed toward the quickly closing tear threw time only to fall short by just a second. " I need to go talk to Sesshomaru ill see you guys back at the house." Inuyasha spat out quickly before heading off full speed to his brothers house. The others quickly arrived home to await Inuyasha's return and explanation of what was going on. But when they arrived they met another unexpected circumstance. As the walked toward the front they noticed a bright orange glow shining threw one of the bedroom windows.

" that's Ashley's bedroom!" kagome exclaimed as she ran for the front door. But before she could reach it the door opened and Ashley stepped out looking very determined. "Ashley are you ok why is your room glowi.." kagome was cut off

" go away." Ashley spat as she jumped into the air and took off full speed in the direction that they had just come from.

" what the hell is going on why is she acting weird now first Jeff now her somethings not right." Sango exclaimed worriedly. As her kagome and Miroku ran up to Ashley's room to find the source of the light. To their great surprise when they opened the door to the room they saw Ashley levitating in an orange orb above her bed the light was blinding and forceful not allowing anyone to get close to her but kagome could tell she was hurt her breathing was heavy and she was sweating but the energy wouldn't allow anyone to get close to her.

" we need to call Sesshomaru and tell him about this right now before something happens." kagome hurriedly spit out as she pulled out her cell phone.

" great idea kagome he will know what to do." Miroku agreed. Kagome fidgeted impatiently as she waited for Sesshomaru to answer and the look of worry grew on her face as she starred at the state her cousin was in. finally he answered and was surprised to hear this news about two Ashley's and the current state of the one they had this especially worried him after what Inuyasha had just finished explaining to him so both demons rushed over to the collage house to see what was happening.


	12. The secret of the Dark Dog Demon

Everyone sat outside Ashley's room in a quite hush as they waited for her to wake up. Sesshomaru was as stumped as the others about what had happened with both Ashley and Jeff and he couldn't wrap his head around why there would be a second Ashley. He had informed his father of the current situation who told him to watch the girl until he was able to arrive. They waited what felt like days.

" I cant take this anymore! I say we blast threw the barrier and get some answers now before anything else weird happens." Inuyasha suggested as he paced with inpatients.

" that would be great Inuyasha except we could hurt Ashley in the process and then have no answers at all." Kagome answered to his terrible idea.

" I know but I hate waiting." he complained with a look of worry.

" we all do Inuyasha you just have to be patient like the rest of us." Miroku replied.

" actually that will not be necessary." Sesshomaru butted in.

" what do you mean?" Inuyasha Miroku and kagome said in union.

" I mean shes awake." Sesshomaru said Cooley motioning toward her bedroom door that had lost tho glow and began to creek open. Everyone stopped and stared at the door not knowing what exactly to expect when it opened. When the door fully opened Ashley stepped out of the room she reached her arms high up in the air as all over her friends followed her every movement with their eyes. She stretched her arms as high as she could as she squinted her eyes and yawned loudly. When she was done she opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her as though she had two heads.

" uhm good morning everyone..? what are you all doing here?" Ashley asked curiously looking around the room.

" well we were waiting around for you to get up so we could have a great game of monopoly." Inuyasha answered statistically waving his arms in the air.

" whats his problem?" Ashley asked curiously turning her back to him to speak to Rin.

" oh nothing hes just cranky that's all." Rin replied smiling as she saw Inuyasha's frustration level begin to rise.

" so are we really playing monopoly I want to be the race car!" Ashley exclaimed raising her fist in the air.

" oh my god why are we wasting our time with her!" Inuyasha almost screamed now. Causing Ashley to again look around the room in confusion.

" uhm hey guys wheres Jeff?" Ashley asked looking over everyone to see if he was hiding somewhere.

" well we were hoping you could tell us, since your a part of all the weird things that have been happening today." Inuyasha urged hoping to finally get some sort of answer now.

"What do you mean I've been sleeping off my cold all and and boy do I feel better." Ashley said triumphantly.

"Were getting no where with this.." Inuyasha sighed giving up on getting an answer from this women.

" she clearly has no memory of anything that has happened." Sesshomaru pitched in.

" Maybe I can clear this up a little bit." announced Ino no Taisho as he entered the room dragging a girl with short brown hair hazel eyes and little black dog ears on the top of her head on the floor by her hair. There were four red strips tattooed onto the girls face. " also look who found me as I was on my way here." he continued as he threw the screaming girl on the floor toward the group. It was Ashley. Not the real Ashley but the one that had walked out of the house when they had all arrived.

" what do you mean she found you?" Sesshomaru asked.

" well it seems she thought I was someone else but in any case she tried to attack me once I was able to subdue her I asked who she was after but she refuses to speak with me she just keeps asking me where the other one is the one who wronged her." Inu no Taisho replied.

"Ill get out of here! And when I do ill find him you watch!" the girl screamed.

" you have very pretty hair." Ashley complimented while stroking her own before she started looking back and forth between the girl and her self who were identical. " you know I have to say your really pretty." she continued staring with a confused expression growing on her face.

" oh god not you again I thought I was rid of you." the girl responded before smugly turning away with her nose up in the air.

"Huh?.. hey wait a second your the voice from my dream!" Ashley shouted earning questionable looks from everyone in the room.

"My name is Marissa thank you very much and it wasn't a dream you idiot I was inside you." she explained before realizing she had said to much and covered her mouth with both of her hands.

" so that explains it, its exactly as I thought." Sesshomaru spoke up again as everyone looked to him waiting for his explanation to make sense of what was going on. " your the one from all those years ago.." Sesshomaru spoke looking to the girl for some sort of response when he got nothing but the slightest twitch of the ear he continued. " your the one that the beast took have you been trapped in there all this time?" Sesshomaru spoke to the women as everyone else watched and waited for some sort of explanation as to what he was talking about.

" I waited many years behind those sad eyes being oppressed by that monstrous man, my soul trapped in his evil grasp until I lost all sense of time all I remember is the loneliness the hatred for so long." the girl whispered with her head lowered staring at the floor. "That is why I will kill him." she finished staring Sesshomaru dead in the eyes with a cold expression full of determination.

"Wait a second.. your the one your the one he.." Ashley started to speak. " so it wasn't a dream.. he killed you, but how how are you hear?" Ashley stuttered staring at the girl in complete horror.

" it took many years of patients and waiting and building my strength that monster didn't know it but he hadn't completely succeeded in destroying me a small piece of my soul lived in him." the girl on the floor began. " and one day I felt this powerful warm energy fill his body and it almost suppressed the cold demonic energy that I was used to after so long. This warm sensation drew me in and I quickly chose to latch myself to this new energy to help me grow stronger faster. Something about this power made me feel almost whole again almost human. And that's when I figured it out." she stopped and took a breath letting her words hang as she described her most victorious moment. "i had changed bodies I no longer lingered inside the lonely cold shell of a killer, but now I resided in the powerful warm body of a spiritual healer. I used this to my advantage I was soon strong enough to use her powers to begin to repair my soul until I was back to full strength and then I tried to take over the body and trap her soul." she stopped again looking at Ashley who still held that horrified look on her face. " don't look so disgusted in my situation you would have done the same." the girl spat at Ashley for not understanding her need for a body at all costs.

" please continue." Sesshomaru urged.

" her body rejected me, it refused to let me take over so instead I came up with another brilliant idea. I tapped into the girls strange power again and used her ability to regenerate to form myself a new body separate from hers a body requiring only a soul." Marissa finished looking more then content with her story.

"So what the fuck does that have to do with Jeff disappearing into that strange world?" Inuyasha asked looking from person to person now that he was more confused then when they had started.

"Absolutely nothing." Sesshomaru answered his question. " it was just pure coincidence that they both happened at the same time."

" that's kind of hard to believe that this is all just a big coincidence Sesshomaru?" kagome questioned.

" well now that we know whats going on with her I think father can explain best what has happened to Jeff since he was there when it happened." Sesshomaru explained before looking to his father to finish.

" so you did figure it out." Inu no Taisho smirked as he looked at his eldest son.

" wait a minute what do you mean he was pulled into another world! How can I kill him if hes not even in this world anymore!?" Marissa screamed.

" well young lady if you let me explain my story now I will tell you everything you need to know." Inu no Taisho spoke. The rest of them remained silent and listened carefully so they were able to fully comprehend the situation they were faced with. " many years ago before even Sesshomaru was born I fought the toughest battle of my life as was the tradition of the great dog demon family. Once at my peak I marched to Mt. Hatake to battle with the dreadful demon that lived within the mountain the most powerful demon known in history. This is the story of the Great Dark Dog Demon. The legend that fills the history books even today." Inu no Taisho spoke in a vigorous tone just as Sesshomaru remembered he did when he would tell Sesshomaru this story all those years ago.

" this demon was formed as far we know as far back as the beginning of time itself." he began. " there were three original dog demons, the most famous of course being master Hatake the lightning god the most powerful demon of the time that lead the single handed war against the wolves and crushed their attempt to conquer into our western lands. He battled ruthlessly with the three leaders of the wolf clan and defeated them all at once. This battle went down in history as the beginning of the great dog demon era. But what didn't go down in history was what was to come after this fight. Master Hatake had two older brothers master Itachi and master Sasuke. These brothers grew jealous of their youngest brothers power he had far surpassed any demon belonging to that world and was the clear choice for the ruler of the western and eastern lands that would now be governed solely by the dog demons. But before this new rule could be established both of Hatake's older brothers approached his thrown one day. Asking why he should be the leader of the new land when the two of them together could clearly over power him. Hatake replied by telling them that together they were about as powerful as himself but apart they were weak, this angered the brothers. But then he came to his own conclusion to fairly solve the problem. He called his angered brothers back to his thrown room the next day and he told them his plan. He said " I am not much of the ruler type my brothers but clearly this is the responsibility you each want so I have chosen to give you Itachi the entire western lands and you Sasuke everything to the east. This pleased both brothers so for the next hundred years they ruled in peace while Hatake retreated to the largest mountain in the world that resided on the border between both lands what is know today as the spot where Mt. Hatake once resided. He built a small shrine at the foot of the mountain. Hatake happily lived in his shrine where he worshiped a simple tree that he found magnificent power in some say the tree of legend was said to be the tree of life. But one day Hatake felt a very uneasy presence approaching his shrine when he ran outside to see what it was he saw the two largest armies the world had ever seen marching toward each other around the mountain each led by one of his brothers they intended to fight to the death until one ruled all the land. Hatake quickly tried to talk some sense into his two elder brothers and stop the war but he failed and as the battle began and he watched in horror as thousands of lives were lost and blood flowed as though it rained down from the sky. Finally unable to take the fighting anymore Hatake ran as fast as he could to the top of the mountain and he used his unrivaled power to call all attention to himself as outrageously powerful lightning struck the powerful demon at the top of the mountain everyone stopped and watched in awe as they witnessed the great demons power first hand. Unknowing that it would be the last thing they ever saw. Even his brothers watched in amazement as he seemed to harness the power of the lightning that continued to flow down from the sky and into his body. He moved his arms drawing a circle of bright blue energy before drawing five symbols in a pentagon shape inside the circle all watched waiting to see what he would do but before they knew what had happened a flash of blue light had engulfed the battle field. As quickly as it covered the battle grounds the light returned to its point of origin at the top of the mountain all except two small strands that attempted to pull away from where Hatake had once stood screaming in defeat as their souls were sealed inside of Hatake's body. When all was over no one had survived. But a new creature had been born the legendary dark dog demon that would one day destroy Mt. Hatake. The sons of the great demons eventually grew old and had children of their own and continued to rule the land but once they felt the were strong enough they would all head to Mt. Hatake in search of the greatest challenge of all. None survived none returned and this custom was passed down for hundreds of years. Until that fateful day that I marched to Mt. Hatake myself." Inu no Taisho finished his history lesson before beginning his actual explanation of what had happened to Jeff.

Jeff was pulled threw the rip in time when he regained his senses he realized everything had gone dark he couldn't move his body at all he was being crushed the air was moist and he felt like his life was ready to end. Suddenly two large glowing red eyes opened in front of him slightly illuminating the black clawed hand clutching his body and showing the bared teeth of the snarling monster.

" you tell me who you are now." the creature demanded squeezing harder Jeff winced as the sound of his bones cracking could be heard echoing threw the inside of the mountain. " NOW." the monster demanded.

" Cough..my na..cough name is Jeff Taisho." Jeff managed to spit out attempting to sound proud of his heritage.

" Taisho huh? HAHAHA." the monster chuckled upon hearing this. " then tell me young Taisho where did you acquire so much power that I could sense you threw time and space." the demon asked curiously loosening his grip on the small demon.

" I'll never tell." Jeff said smugly as he jumped from the demons grip and drew his sword slashing up the demons face cutting into his left eye with the large black fang. When he hit the dirt and landed on his feet after assaulting the demon he almost collapsed barley able to hold up his own weight.

" oh you will little demon although your power resembles my own you have no way to control it all nor are you able to even call upon it all." the giant dog snickered.

( hes right his energy feels just like mine.) Jeff thought while quickly regaining control of his body just in time to dodge a clawed hand from the giant demon that had swiped for him. Jeff jumped in the air and kicked off of the stone wall behind him lunging toward the demon with his sword raised red energy glowing around the dark black blade. This surprised the demon it wasn't often anyone had tried to fight him in close combat in his previous battles with the dogs. Jeff saw his chance while he was caught off guard he channeled all of his energy into the blade causing it to shrink in size and glow with static blue energy the sound alone that emerged from the blade was enough to make the great demon wince in pain. Jeff took his opportunity and swung his sword with all of his might " Lightning Blade!" he screamed as his blade made contact with the demon ripping a large gash down the demons left side from shoulder to hip he sliced the unsuspecting demon.

" ARGG! the demon screamed as he whipped his head around and opened his mouth releasing an extreme amount of red energy from his mouth that shot Jeff threw the wall of the mountain and into the outside world. " the little bastard has hurt me more then any other before him I knew he would be strong, I must kill him now." the demon spoke aloud to himself.

As Inu no Taisho approached the mountain where his most glorious battle was to take place he saw a giant beam of red energy blow threw the side of the mountain. This caused him to stop in his tracks. As he watched the beam of energy completely annihilate everything in its path as far as the eye could see except for one lonely standing tree at the base of the mountain.

" SHOW YOUR SELF WRETCHED DEMON!" Inu no Taisho screamed at the top of his lungs and waited for a response but none came. He then pulled out his sword Sounga he raised his weapon of the nether world and with one hand swung it in the direction of the mountain and just barley uttered the words. " Dragon Twister" sending a enormous ball of destruction hurling toward the mountain.

Inside the mountain the demon sat in pain thinking of finishing off his opponent when suddenly he felt the attack nearing him. " who dares to intrude on my battle this way." the demon spoke angrily to himself. Before opening his mouth to release another large amount of energy shooting threw the side of the mountain hurling the ball of destruction back toward Inu no Taisho. Who quickly avoided the deadly blast.

" show me your true form demon." Inu no Taisho demanded.

" very well." came a deep dark toned voice from within the mountain. Before the mountain exploded into rubble and a smoke screen took over the land. Inu no Taisho did not budge he waited calmly for the destruction to clear so he could clearly see the foe he had been preparing his entire life to defeat. Once the rubble cleared in the spot where the great Mt. Hatake once stood there now stood a giant black dog with glowing red eyes mangy wild fur his teeth bared as he growled at his new opponent for interfering with his current battle. " who dares approach me." the demon growled in anger staring down the small dog lord.

( hes already been battling.) Inu no Taisho observed the two large fresh gashes on the demon " I Inu no Taisho am here to kill you once and for all demon so my sons will not be burdened with such a monstrosity as yourself." Inu no Taisho declared pointing his sword at the demon.

" HAHAHA, I've heard this speech to many times." the demon chuckled. But stopped to ready himself for battle when the impatient dog lord lunged at him. Only to be thrown away by the swing of a large paw. Jeff struggled to stand but regained himself just in time to watch the younger version of his father attempt to harm the great beast only to be thrown away. He waited to see what his father would do next. Inu no Taisho landed on his feet after the attack and stared the demon down for a second. He then drew a second sword that quickly transformed into a large white fang. Jeff recognized this blade as Tetsusaiga the sword his father had used in the battle against him. Inu no Taisho jumped into the air and with a cross swing of both of his swords released a deadly combination attack first the dragon twister was sent barreling toward the great demon then the wind scar followed pushing the dragon twister and increasing the destructive force. This attack was clearly meant to bring a quick end to this battle. Jeff watched as the demon again opened his mouth releasing another barrage of red energy that threw the attack now even more powerful back at Inu no Taisho. Upon seeing this he turned his attention to his father expecting him to avoid this deadly combination. But instead Inu no Taisho calmly stood his ground sheathed Sounga and gripped Tetsusaiga tightly with both hands bracing himself for the attack. Jeff realized what he was attempting to do and as quickly as he could dashed to attempt to save him. But it was to late before Jeff was able to reach his father the attack had gotten close enough and with all of his power and force Inu no Taisho swung his sword.

" BACK LASH WAVE!" he screamed as the swirling energy fought to push back the overwhelming amount of power it had collided with. Jeff watched stunned as his father attempted to push back the attack suddenly the great demon opened his mouth wider and pushed even more energy into the blast causing it to completely overwhelm the backlash wave and giving Inu no Taisho no time to escape, the attack appeared to hit him directly as screams echoed threw the air. Once the debris cleared and his opponent was no where to be seen the demon looked around where his mountain had once stood where the groves of destruction now left barren lands all around.

" so now where is my other challenger I know your still around here some where I can feel you." the demon mocked as he scanned the battle field for Jeff. Jeff laid his unconscious and beaten father down in the dirt along with the young girl he had also seen seconds before the blast would have engulfed her.

" stay here and take care of him please until I return." Jeff said before turning his back to the girl. His body exposed and beaten had begun to heal so rapidly she could see the flesh rebuilding on his body. Ancient black markings slowly crept all along his body until he was covered in strange tattoos. His body grew tougher and leaner his eyes glowed bright red as he allowed his energy to pour out engulfing him in waves of red and black.

" I will I promise and thank you for saving me..." the young girl whispered just before he jumped full speed into the air leaving a small creator behind. Jeff left his sword sheathed as he lunged at the demon and relentlessly attempted to assault him clawing and biting at him like a dog. Both continued this for some time whipping around moving at unimaginable speeds attempting to assault each other like the primitive animals they were. Jeff finally was able to land a blow clawing down the demons shoulder ripping open the wound he had left earlier with his blade but just before he attempted to kick off the demon and retreat to come back for a second attack he looked to see the demon closing his large fangs down upon Jeff's left arm. Jeff quickly pulled his arm out but wasn't fast enough. The demon screamed in pain as the flesh was torn from his arm exposing the bone in his hand and forearm. He quickly landed on the ground exhausted and bleeding uncontrollably.

" fuck it wont be long now." Jeff growled to himself. He looked up at the grinning demon as he licked the bits of Jeff's flesh off of his teeth. Jeff finally drew his sword he gripped it tightly with his one remaining good hand and lunged at the demon again releasing a relentless barrage of energy attacks from his sword.

Inu no Taisho awoke feeling dizzy he winced as he tried to move. " don't move your severely hurt." a girls voice told him sternly. He looked up to see a young girl staring down at him with bright blue eyes medium length blonde hair and bright white skin.

" who are you and what are you doing here." he demanded.

" my names Saki and that other guy told me to stay here and make sure your ok." she replied pointing towards Jeff who was still battling the demon. Inu no Taisho watched as the other man fought his battle.

"I'm fine you may leave." Inu no Taisho told the human as he stood up and began stretching to ready himself to rejoin the battle.

" but the other guy said to.." Saki began.

" do as you please but I assure you it is in your best interest to leave and get as far away from this place as possible." Inu no Taisho warned before drawing his two swords and charging into battle. " this is my fight!" he screamed as he launched his own barrage of attacks at the demon.

" you how are you still alive!" the demon growled in anger as Inu no Taisho's first attack collided with his side. The demon then turned and whacked him away with his tail turning his attention back to Jeff for a second. " you saved his pathetic life didn't you, foolish demon even together you stand no chance." he chuckled. Before opening his mouth and launching an enormous energy beam at Jeff who swung his sword also releasing a beam of energy to counter it. When suddenly the giant demon leaped into the air barley avoiding Inu no Taisho's dragon twister that then collided with the energy beams Jeff was attempting to push back. But the second the dragon twister hit it became to much and overwhelmed him throwing him back in an explosion that would surly destroy him.

The demon landed back on his feet now facing Inu no Taisho. " one down and one weakling to go." he growled. Again Inu no Taisho began assaulting him with an endless barrage of attacks he could see the demon slowly weakening but could feel his own power dwindling at twice the rate. It wasn't until then that he had realized he stood no chance of beating this monster. While the blaze between the two demons continued Saki had found her way over to where Jeff's body laid propped against the only tree left standing for miles. She approached him to see if he was ok but stopped when she noticed something strange. There was a gaping hole in the boys stomach and the tree had begun to root itself throughout his body. She watched as the small roots quickly moved and planted them selves under his skin. His hair slowly fading from black to bright blue. She slowly approached him.

"demon are you ok?" she asked loudly but got no reply. She walked closer to him and leaned over him to listen to see if he was breathing. He wasn't he was dead. But just as she began to stand his head jerked back and his arm reached out and grabbed her pulling her to the ground so he was looking up directly at her. She stared deeply into his eyes unable to break his gaze she stared at the orange eyes with the three swirling tear drops where his pupils belonged. His hair was now completely blue a bright electric blue like nothing she had seen but she was to focused on his eyes she was unable to look away no matter how much she wanted to she was trapped he had already let her go but she was unable to move an inch. He slowly stood breaking the roots off inside him, his body instantly healing leaving only large dark scars all along his body. He continued to stare at her as she stood completely still lost in his gaze.

" stay here girl, put your hand on the tree and do not move no matter what." Jeff spoke in a calm tone. She did as she was told. He walked over to wear his sword lay on the ground and picked it up inspecting every inch of it as if it was some how different then before. Blue static began pulsating around his body and sword bolts of lightning flashing across his eyes as they also began in the sky. He slowly walked toward the battle before instantly in a flash was gone and before anyone had regained sight of him the great beast that Inu no Taisho had been battling for his life was flung into the side of a hill from a swift kick Jeff threw Inu no Taisho saw his opportunity for a quick rest and landed on the ground staring at the new fighter who had appeared seconds before that was now floating above like some sort of angel as lightning flashed periodically across the sky behind him. Then in a flash the fighter was gone. Inu no Taisho searched franticly for where he had disappeared to scanning the area thoroughly.

"Inu no Taisho." Jeff spoke calmly. As he took a step toward his father from behind.

" you.. your those eyes." Inu no Taisho stumbled back. " that movement those eyes!" he raised his voice in a panic. " your master Hatake!" he screamed at the man standing before him as he looked the man up and down in awe.

" pull your self together Inu no Taisho it does not matter who I am this battle is important and we must win." Jeff urged as he motioned toward the demon who was beginning to stand again. " that attack you did before.. the one when you first arrived."

" what about it?" Inu no Taisho questioned breathing heavily from his exhaustion.

" can you do it again?" Jeff asked.

" I can try but what good will that do it didn't work the first time!" Inu no Taisho replied frustrated.

" hes worn out now, and with my help it will work this time." Jeff assured him. Inu no Taisho nodded in agreement.

" WHERE ARE YOU!" the demon growled as he searched for the demon who had taken him by surprise.

" just wait here and wait for the right moment to strike." Jeff said as he disappeared in a flash and reappeared standing on the snout of the great demon. " i'm right here." Jeff spoke with amusement as he saw the fear and amazement in the dogs eyes.

" IT CANT BE YOU DONT EXIST OUTSIDE OF ME!" the demon shouted in frustration. As he stared into the swirling eyes.

" lets finish this monster, once and for all I will kill you now." Jeff said coldly ignoring the demons remark. Then a thick blue flash of lightning struck the very spot where he stood causing the great demon temporary blindness. While Jeff had disappeared a few hundred feet in front of him he had drawn his sword and lunged for the demons throat the thin blade glowing a bright blue surrounded with lightning. Even in his blindness he was able to sense the attack coming and attempted to avoid it but wasn't fast enough Jeff had missed his throat and sliced his left ear clean off. The demon howled in pain as his eye sight returned and he faced Jeff staring down at the demon that just assaulted him.( come on Inu no Taisho now is your chance his back is to you strike!) Jeff thought franticly waiting for his father to attack. And as though just in time the dragon twister appeared being pushed by the wind scar

" not this again." the demon laughed. He quickly turned around and released a large amount of energy again form his mouth to push it back.

" BACK LASH WAVE!" Inu no Taisho screamed putting every ounce of energy he had left into the final attack. The demon sneered and pushed all of his remaining power at Inu no Taisho in an attempt to finish him off. A large bolt of lightning struck where Jeff had been standing and in what seemed as the same instant the same happened on the side of Inu no Taisho who struggled to hold the demons power back. Jeff appeared in a flash sword at the ready running full speed into the backlash wave dragging the tip of his sword across the ground sending renegade lightning in every direction.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HATAKE!" Inu no Taisho screamed as he still struggled. But it was to late Jeff had jumped into the swirl of energy his blade vibrating and glowing bright blue. Everything had fallen silent the sound of destruction from the raging energy battle had seemed to disappear. The only sound that could be heard was as though a thousand birds chirped in union.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Jeff screamed as he raised his weapon off of the ground instantly slicing threw the attacks of both the demon and Inu no Taisho adding a swirling blue energy to the mix as he sliced up and toward the demon who pushed everything he had left into the attack in hopes of destroying the both of them. He failed Jeff had sliced threw with ease until he was inches from the great dog demon he closed his orange swirling eyes as he cut the demons mouth open and continued down the length of the demons body hes electric blue sword extending as the demon was cut in half. Once the demons body crumbled thousands of souls fled into the air in all directions. Jeff quickly sheathed his sword and drew a circle of blue energy in front of him. He held out his hand as his five finger tips glowed with five ancient symbols he pushed his hand into the circle causing it to shrink down to the size of his palm and in that instant a flash of blue light came across the battle field and disappeared as quickly as it came while Jeff stood holding the seal in his hand that now contained the all the corrupted souls that the demon controlled. With another great crack of lightning Jeff appeared directly in front of Inu no Taisho and slammed the seal onto his heart burning it into him. Causing him to scream in pain before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Please review i'm trying to bring the story back and finish it and again id love to hear some constructive criticism and your thought this chapter took a long time and a lot of thinking to figure out how I wanted it to go so let me know what you think thank you.- Anonymous.<p> 


	13. Returning from the past

Inu no Taisho awoke slowly opening his eyes he saw a wooden roof above him, he quickly tried to sit up to take in his surroundings but was instantly forced back down by the overwhelming pain that ached threw his entire body.

" finally your awake." Saki sang in a sweet voice as she walked over to kneel at his side. Upon seeing the girls face the entire fight came back to him and he recalled everything that had happened.

" where are we and where did that man go?" Inu no Taisho questioned.

" well hes out getting dinner right now, were still at the battle site you've been out for almost two weeks Hatake built this entire shrine for us for shelter." Saki informed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Both of their eyes quickly darted to the origin of the sound saki slowly walked over and answered the door to find a an old wandering samurai bowing politely.

" how do you do mam', my name isOnigeri I am a wandering swordsman on a mission to protect the people of japan a young blue haired man had asked me to give you this letter." the man spoke quickly while holding out a folded piece of paper. Inu no Taisho watched without blinking an eye as saki hesitantly reached out and grabbed the letter.

" uhm.. thank you kind sir, i'm sorry if this has been any inconvenience to you." saki replied politely smiling.

" none at all madam I was on my way threw anyway well you to have a nice day now he turned and bowed to Inu no Taisho before bowing again to saki before turning and taking his leave.

" you to good sir farewell." saki screamed after him before shutting the door and sitting beside Inu no Taisho and looking sadly at the paper in her hand. " its addressed to you she whispered before handing him the piece of paper. Inu no Taisho spent several minutes scanning the text before finally putting it down. " well whats it say?" saki questioned nervously.

" it says hes not coming back there was something very important he had to go do and he will never be able to return here." Inu no Taisho spoke crushing the young girls heart.

" what a coward." she whispered allowing small tears to well up in the corners of her eyes before quickly wiping them away and getting up to leave.

" young lady," Inu no Taisho spoke in a deep stern tone causing her to stop where she stood with her back facing him. " that man is no coward what ever relationship there might have been between you I assure you he was not running from it but simply had to make a very difficult choice for the sake of our world." he paused for a minute awaiting a reaction when he got nothing he continued. " he is also my son.. and I will gladly help you how ever I can." he finished and sat quietly for a moment.

" thank you.." was all she could mutter before silently walking away leaving Inu no Taisho alone. He looked down at the letter again. It had explained the entire truth about the man who had saved them, who he was where he had come from how he had gotten there and strict instructions on how to seal the demon inside him when he was born.

' what a strong boy he will become.' he sat and thought to himself before tossing the piece of paper into the steady flame in the middle of the hut that warmed the place.

"so what your saying is you've known about all this and never thought it was information worth sharing?" Inuyasha screamed at his father.

" yes but I could not tell anyone about this because I was unsure of when it would happen and I didn't want to upset the balance of time." Inu no Taisho explained.

" screw the balance of time!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Inuyasha you must understand these are delicate matters not to be taken lightly." Sesshomaru intervened.

" so when will he come back?" the girl tied on the floor questioned.

"well i'm not exactly sure." Inu no Taisho began. " we did meet him once again back during the revolution he appeared and fought side by side with us and his son to win where the two of them took off to after that were not exactly sure and no one has seen or heard from them since."

" what do you mean his son?" Ashley questioned confused by the strange statement. Sesshomaru shot daggers at his father who realized his mistake quickly.

" so the two of you knew this the entire time and never thought to tell any of us?" Inuyasha questioned an angry expression taking over his face.

Sighing at the change of subject Sesshomaru interjected. " we couldn't tell any of you because it would interfere with the time line and change history." he attempted to explain.

" I knew you'd have some lame excuse like that Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spat before taking off out of an open window.

" Inuyasha come back here!" kagome screamed after him.

" don't bother he needs to come to terms with this information on his own so he can properly prepare himself." Sesshomaru spoke softy.

" so Jeff fell in love with this women?" Ashley whispered the question while her head hung low.

" I do not know the dynamics of their relationship Ashley but I do know that boy has suffered hardships and seen unimaginable things for all of our sakes you should not bare your grudge against him." Inu no Taisho spoke.

Ashley sat in her psychology class her chin resting gently in the palm of her hand as she blew a small strand of her hair out of her eyes, thinking back six months to when all those strange things took place. Since then a lot of strange laws and movements had also been started all around the world attempting to force all demons to be identified as so at all times. They were attempting to discriminate and in some countries eliminate the demon population saying that they had become a threat to humanity. Many humans blindly followed this notion causing many uprisings. Although japan was one country that attempted to ignore the growing demon discrimination due to its high valued demon government influences segregation had begun there as well. Even the Taisho collage academy had taken a devastating cut in the attendance of humans very few remained but it was mostly those of demon decent that continued to attend school in the recent months. Suddenly there was a large flash of blue light illuminating the classroom threw the large window that peered into the courtyard.

"What the hell was that?" the teacher screamed as the light began to fade. He began pushing his way threw students who were plastered against the window screaming about a fight in the court yard. Ashley wrestled her way t the front to see for herself what had happened. When she was finally able to get a glimpse she saw two blue haired men a petite raven haired girl and another slightly taller and fuller looking women with light brown hair standing in the courtyard. The girls and one man stood over the seemingly unconscious body of the other man who she quickly noticed a gaping bloody hole in. suddenly as she stared down at the strange group of people whom she did not recognize the blue haired man who had been standing looked up to her window and seemed to stare directly into her eyes with the most disturbing and unsettling glare she had ever seen. But before she could even begin to feel weary of the man he had disappeared. The classroom door flew open and the blue haired man took one step into the room.

" excuse me sir but you need to leave my classroom i'm calling the police and reporting you for that fight as well." the teacher shouted in a stern voice. Quickly and without even looking in his direction the man waved a single hand and sent the large teacher flying into a wall where he sank to the floor with nothing more to say.

" Ashley I need your help now come with me." the man ordered. This caused the students who had previously been standing in front of the small girl to flee in terror. Ashley had heard what the man said but couldn't respond her body froze, she had been hypnotized by his intense swirling orange orbs and couldn't seem to break his gaze. " I don't have time for this!" the strange man shouted as he grabbed the girl and ran out of the room carrying her bridal style. In what seemed like the blink of an eye they were standing in the courtyard over the bloody body of what seemed to be this strange mans twin.

" let me go you jerk!" Ashley screamed as she pushed herself away from the man and took a step back as the group of people all stared at her causing her much discomfort. " who the hell do you think you are touching me like that!" the girl screamed at the man who now had a confused look on his face.

" well I thought I was your boyfriend?" the man spoke allowing a sheepish grin to spread across his face as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Jeff!? your back?" Ashley questioned looking into the mans eyes in disbelief.

" yes i'm back I missed you it feels like I haven't seen you in centuries." Jeff spoke softly as his eyes scanned up and down the girls body that seemed to be unchanged.

" hmm well I could have used a little more time without you." Ashley replied harshly as she folded her arms and turned her back on the now even more confused man.

" uhm.. not to ruin your moment here but Sagara's going to die if you don't help him right now!" Rukia screamed causing both Ashley and Jeff to look at her and then at the dead body on the ground.

" i'm sorry to tell you this, but that man is already dead there's nothing I can do for him." Ashley spoke softly. She could see the desperation in this girls eyes and felt sorry for her.

" I thought you said she could save him you idiot!" Rukia screamed at Jeff as tears began to roll down her face.

" she can she just doesn't know it yet." Jeff replied calmly. "Ashley I need you to heal his wounds quickly time is not on our side."

" but Jeff hes already de.." Ashley began to speak before he cut her off.

" I know but I can bring him back, I just need his wounds healed first otherwise he will only relive the pain of his death a second time." Ashley stared at him in confusion and then back at the desperate looking girl who tried with all her might to hold back her tears.

" fine I will try." Ashley replied as she knelt at his side and placed her hands over his body. The familiar orange light overcame him as his lifeless body began to rapidly heal.

" ok now just keep going i'm going to bring him back." Jeff said calmly stepping forward and leaning at her side he held his right hand out over Sagara's heart. They all watched as he gathered energy and suddenly lightning seemed to begin flashing between his fingertips slowly at first but quickly became rapid. All three women watched curiously. Jeff slammed the palm of his hand directly into Sagara's chest causing his lifeless body to pulsate with electricity.

" what are you doing your electrocuting him!" Ashley screamed. But stopped when she heard a sudden gasp for air the boy she had been healing jumped up and sat upright for just a moment before his body fell back to the ground. Everyone stared in complete silence for a moment. Then they heard the sound of the unconscious body lightly breathing.

" I cant believe it the two of you brought him back to me I can never thank you enough." Rukia began to cry. " I've waited many years to see him again and you have given me the chance." she sobbed as she fell to her knees at the boys side lightly brushing his hair out of his eyes.

" i'm just glad I could help." Ashley comforted the girl as she stood up and began to walk away.

" hey where are you going?" Jeff shouted after her.

" the hell away from an asshole like you." Ashley screamed back without turning around and began to run away as tears began to form in her eyes.

" i'm sorry Jeff but we need to get him back to Inu no Taisho's." Masibu spoke up.

" I know." he replied looking back in the direction Ashley had ran off in one more time before throwing Sagara over his shoulder and taking off toward his fathers.

Reviews,** reviews, reviews, people I have another thirty thousand words ready to release it just needs to be broken down into chapters the more reviews I get the faster ill release them.**


End file.
